La résurrection des souvenirs
by OoIkari-uchihaoO
Summary: Naruto à eu une vie autant merveilleuse que douloureuse. Il est maintenant un vieillard, ancien hokage et surtout... grand-père. Suivez la résurrection des souvenirs contée par Naruto pour ces petits-enfants !
1. Chapter 1

La nuit avait finie par tomber sur le village de Konoha, envahissant jusqu'aux plus fins espaces de sa noirceur infinie. Un faible vent chaud venait apaiser la froideur de l'automne prématurée qui tombait sur le village, créant des tourbillons de feuilles partout dans le village, feuilles qui tombaient par intermittence par cette saison. Elles passaient sous les lampadaires, créant des flashs de lumières magnifiques par leur couleur ocre et doré se reflétant contre les parements des murs de la rue déserte. Les faibles lumières de ce chemin ne permettait pas de voir très loin, la lumière se diffusait paresseusement à travers les vitres de l'imposante maison qui bordait cette rue annexe du village, loin du grand centre de Konoha.

Un homme était tranquillement assis derrière cette fenêtre et regardait son affinité reprendre le dessus sur la vie humaine, ce vent tantôt violent, tantôt chaleureux était ce soir d'une puissance peu commune, obligeant les habitants du village à se réfugier chez eux au lieu de sortir dans les rues animées de la capital. Les yeux de l'homme reflétait un charisme et un respect profond, néanmoins, cette fois les yeux de l'homme ne montraient qu'inquiétude et tristesse...

C'était un homme d'un âge bien avancé, posé sur un confortable fauteuil. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, son regard dirigé vers le coin de la rue qu'il pouvait voir de sa place, attendant l'arrivé de quelqu'un... La pièce dans laquelle il s'était posé était plongée dans le noir, sa silhouette n'était dévoilée que par les faibles lumières de la rue qui filtraient à travers les vieux, mais propres, carreaux de l'immense bâtisse. Il possédaient une barbe de plus d'une semaine, toute blanche par son âge, avec la lumière qui régnait en ces lieux, on pourrait penser que ces cheveux étaient aussi d'un blanc écarlate mais ils étaient mélangés par une couleur or, un jaune vif qui était très caractéristique de son clan...

Un porte s'ouvrit derrière l'homme, il ne se retourna pas, toujours concentré sur cet endroit d'où il espérait voir quelqu'un apparaître. Des bruits de pas l'informèrent qu'une personne se rapprochait avec aisance jusqu'à lui, il savait qui c'était, pour lui avoir jurer fidélité et amour durant ces quarante dernières années... Une mains se posa sur son épaule avec une douceur que cette femme n'avait jamais perdue durant toutes ces années de vie commune, une douceur sans égal dont aucune autre femme de Konoha ne pouvait se vanter, sauf peut-être une...

__ Mais que font-ils..._

La main qui restait paresseusement sur son épaule décolla pour venir se poser sur le dos de sa main droite, il se laissa caresser de cette façon si unique que faisait sa femme, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces caresses lui faisaient un bien fou même après tout ce temps où il en avait profité.

__ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Naruto, ils sont juste en retard..._

_ …

_ _Je vais les appeler pour annuler leur visite, il commence à sa faire tard et tu dois être lever tôt demain, tu as une réunion de conseil très importante demain._

_ _Non, ça ira merci..._

En effet, le vieil homme qui se trouvait dans cette chaise n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, grand gardien des techniques du clan Uzumaki, clan ayant retrouvé sa place en ce monde de ninja. Il avait aussi été le Rokudaime hokage du village de Konoha pendant une bonne vingtaine d'années avant de léguer le pouvoir à Konohamaru Sarutobi qui gérait ce village d'une main de maître, mieux que ce que Naruto avait pût faire durant son règne, un règne empli de guerre et de souffrance...

Il avait eu une vie heureuse malgré les grands troubles qui l'avaient traversés, il avait lui aussi connus plusieurs grandes guerres, trois pour être exact, qui à chaque fois, avait emportés plus d'amis et de connaissances de Naruto et qui avaient un peu plus profondément ouvert la trou béant que Naruto avait au cœur. Lui avait survécu, échappant à la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et devenant un vrai légende au village. Sa renommée dépassant les frontières du monde ninja, une renommée encore plus importantes que celle de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage du village et père de Naruto.

Toutes ces guerres avaient permis au village de Konoha, et c'était regrettable de le dire avec toutes les pertes que cela avait coûté, de devenir le plus puissant village ninja de cet ère, avec un marché économique extrêmement développé, si développé que le village s'étendait à présent en dehors de anciennes murailles du village, qui avait dû être reconstruites à plusieurs kilomètres en avant. Le monde des shinobis était en paix depuis plusieurs années à présent, les différents villages s'étant associés pour la prospérité de leur culture et souhaitant se défendre contre les agressions extérieurs à leur monde. Agressions qui avaient déclenchés la sixième grande guerre de ce monde...

Mais Naruto ne pensait à rien de tout ça... Trop concentré et inquiet par ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et dans le cœur. Il était heureux qu'elle reste avec lui pour le soutenir, malgré son tempérament, l'aide de sa femme avait toujours été le seul moyen de surmonter toutes les épreuves de sa vie, il se félicitait d'avoir sût choisir une si parfaite épouse...

_ _C'était leur première mission..._

_ _Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant, ils sont jeunes c'est vrai mais leur senseï fait parti de l'élite de Konoha. Il ne leur ait rien arrivé..._

_ _Oui... j'aimerais en être sûr, moi et mon équipe avons bien faillit mourir durant notre première mission en dehors du village..._

_ _C'était une mission de rang C qui s'est transformé en mission de rang A voir de S à cause de données faussés par le client. Ce n'est vraiment pas le même cas._

_ _Et imagines-toi que ce soit la même chose pour eux, la première mission de Kitai n'avait pas été simple non plus..._

__ Arrêtes de te torturer, ils vont bientôt rentrer, leur senseï doit aussi venir te faire son rapport, ils ne sont pas énormément en retard, juste de dix minutes_.

_ …

Et Naruto se tut en plongeant dans un mutisme profond, elle n'arrivait pas à l'en déloger lorsqu'il y plongeait, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre avec lui que les attendus pointent le bout de leur nez. Ils restèrent là, dans cette grande pièce d'où crépitait un feu, mélangeant sa douce chaleur à la fraîcheur qui traversait les infimes interstices des fenêtres.

Ils les virent enfin, la ruelle vit apparaître plusieurs silhouettes dans la lumière du lampadaire, Naruto sauta de suite de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers l 'entrée, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste très souple pour son âge et sortit sur le perron alors que sa femme arrivait à sa suite et que les arrivants franchissait la petite porte du jardin. Le perron s'illumina alors, permettant à Naruto de les voir. Il y avait cinq personnes, deux adultes, tout deux en tenue de jounin et trois enfants, deux d'entre eux étaient en tenue de combat et semblaient revenir tout juste de mission, la dernière portait un kimono beige qui allait très bien avec ces cheveux jaunes éclatants.

_ _Bienvenue à tout le monde !_ Cria la femme de Naruto en serrant un de ses bras comme pour le réconforter.

Ils ne leur étaient rien arrivés, c'était le plus important...

_ _Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien._ Dit Naruto, rassuré devant les mines réjouis des enfants en tenue de combat.

_ _Je suis désolé pour le retard Rokudaime-sama._ Dit l'un des jounins, les cheveux noirs en pic au dessus de la tête et les pupilles d'un rouge intense cerclés plusieurs fois.

Ce jounin d'une trentaine d'année était Asuma Yuhi, fils de son père du même nom et de Kurenaï Yuhi, sa mère... Il était devenu un puissant ninja de Konoha, étant de la lignée des Sarutobi et cousin de l'hokage actuel. Il faisait partie de l'élite de Konoha et depuis très récemment, senseï d'une des équipes les plus prometteuses de genin.

_ _Ce n'est rien Asuma, où est le dernier membre de l'équipe ?_

_ _J'ai déjà ramené Hasuki chez elle, c'est la raison de notre retard..._

_ _Avez-vous fait votre rapport ?_

_ _Nous le ferons demain à l'hokage, il ne s'est rien passé..._

_ _Bien... Dans ce cas bonne soirée Asuma._ Dit Naruto alors que le jounin salua une dernière fois le vieux maître et fit un signe de la main à ces jeunes genins avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Naruto se tourna vers les quatre personnes restantes, toutes possédant des cheveux jaunes écarlates comme ceux un peu ternis de Naruto. Le jounin restant caressait la tête du garçon qui faisait parti de l'équipe d'Asuma. Le petit semblait bouder, sans doute la raison était-elle le manque d'action durant la mission. Le jounin rigolait de la tête de son fils alors que le deuxième membre de l'équipe, une jeune fille du même âge que le garçon, le taquinait en lui faisant des grimaces. Naruto aperçut que la dernière personne du groupe le regardait intensément avec un magnifique sourire.

Il ouvrit grand ces bras et la petite se jeta dedans avec un cri de joie non dissimulé, c'était la plus petite du groupe, elle devait avoir à peine cinq ans, tout aussi magnifique avec ces yeux noisettes mais gardant les cheveux caractéristiques du clan Uzumaki.

_ _Bonsoir grand père !_ Cria t-elle alors qu'elle se collait le plus possible au buste du vieil homme.

_ _Bonsoir ma petite Fuki, je suis tellement heureux de te voir..._

_ _Mais on s'est vu hier grand père !_

_ _Je sais mais chaque instant passé sans pouvoir te voir est difficile.._.

_ _Hihihi !_

Il se releva en tenant la petite dans ses bras alors que le jounin le regardait à présent, Naruto lui dit d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

_ _Je vois que toi aussi tu t'inquiétais de leur retour, Kitai._

_ _Oui... Kikumi m'a bien dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis allé à l'entrée Est du village pour les attendre._

_ _Ta mère me disait exactement la même chose il y a quelques minutes, comme quoi nous sommes de nature plus pessimistes que nos femmes._

_ _Ouai... _Dit Kitai en riant en se frottant le crâne de la même façon que Naruto.

L'autre fille de Kitai, membre de l'équipe d'Asuma, s'avança et vînt embrasser sa grand mère qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Naruto regarda cette magnifique scène avant de tourner la tête vers le dernier des enfants alors que la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras voulait aussi aller dire bonsoir à sa grand mère. Il la déposa et s'avança jusqu'à Akari, jumeau de Heiwa, il lui posa la main sur la tête ce qui fit rougir le petit boudeur, plutôt timide derrière ces airs renfrognés.

_ _Alors Akari, qu'est-ce qui en va pas ?_

_ _Cette mission était nul..._

En effet, derrière sa timidité tenant de sa grand mère se cachait un caractère impulsif qui était identique à celui de Naruto au même que son petit fils, Kitai leva les yeux au ciel, lui était très heureux que cette mission n'ait pas été dangereuse.

_ _Ahaha ! Tu es exactement comme moi à ton âge ! Mais entrez tous, on ne va pas rester dans le froid !_

Tous s'exécutèrent, après s'être dévêtis, ils entrèrent tous dans le grand salon, les enfants décrochèrent leur étui à shurikens pour les laisser traîner sur la table devant le regard accusateur de leur père qui détestait les voir éparpiller leur affaire, surtout chez ses propres parents.

Naruto s'en fichait et s'installa plutôt dans son fauteuil qui était prêt du feu, Fuki voulu de suite venir sur ces genoux et devant son regard d'ange, il ne pût lui refuser cette demande, cela lui faisait même énormément plaisir d'être autant aimé par ces petits enfants. Elle s'installa donc sur ces genoux et collant son petit dos contre le torse, bien que vieux, musclé, de Naruto.

Naruto était habitué à ce que ces petits enfants viennent le voir tous les week-ends, depuis leur enfances, il passait ses samedis soirs à leur raconter des histoires, inventées pour la plupart, la dernière n'étant pas encore en âge pour entendre les souvenirs de Naruto. Et pourtant, Naruto ne le savait pas encore mais pour la première fois, il raconterait un de ses précieux souvenirs, un des plus beaux...

__ Alors les enfants, comment avez-vous trouvés votre première mission en dehors du village ?_

Les deux jeunes répondirent simultanément, ils n'étaient pas jumeau pour rien, mais curieusement leur réponse étaient bien différentes :

_ _Super ! _Cria Heiwa, vraiment ravie de sa première mission.

_ _Chiante..._ Dit Akari, l'air vraiment blasé par cette mission sans intérêt.

Naruto rigola, Akari avait vraiment le même caractère que lui à l'époque et le même que sa mère, celui d'Heiwa était en tout point identique à celui de son père et aussi de sa grand mère, douce, mais forte intérieurement.

_ _Et les entraînement ?_ Demanda Naruto.

_ _Asuma-senseï nous donne des cours sur le contrôle de notre chakra, c'est difficile mais j'y suis arrivée en quelques tentatives._

_ _Et toi Akari ?_

_ _Oui les entraînements sont sympa ._

_ _Pffff, lui il réussi tout du premier coup, comme à l'académie..._ Bouda sa sœur jumelle.

_ …

_ _D'ailleurs il a toujours ses groupies qui le suivent partout ! Deux d'entre elles l'attendaient à l'entrée du village ce soir ! C'est dingue !_

Naruto fut intéressé par la remarque, si bien qu'il dit :

_ _Ah oui ?_

_ _Oui !_ Cria la petite Fuki. _Akari à toujours des filles derrière lui !_

_ _Ahaha, tu me rappelles quelqu'un Akari._

_ _Toi ?_ Demanda t-il comme si c'était une évidence qu'un hokage ait été courtisé par les filles à son époque.

_ _Oh non, je faisais plutôt fuir les filles à ton âge._

_ _Ah bon ? Mais papa dit que tu étais aussi un génie, pourquoi alors les filles ne t'ont pas suivis ?_

_ _… Je n'étais pas un génie à ton âge, j'étais plutôt un boulet, demande à ta grande tante Sakura, elle te dira ce qu'elle pensait de moi à l'époque._

_ _Mais tu es le plus puissant ninja du village !_

_ _Je le suis devenu par la suite, par un dur entraînement ainsi que certaines capacités qui se sont développées. Les filles ont commencés à me tourner autour à partir de cette époque, c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé fou amoureux de votre grand-mère._

_ _C'est vrai._ Dit la concernée, un sourire au lèvres en se rappelant cette magnifique période, mais aussi très douloureuse...

_ _Mamie faisait partie des groupies ?_ Cria Fuki, outragée.

_ _Oh non et c'est sans doute ça qui a fait tout son charme..._

_ …

Heiwa regardait son grand père avait une mine timide, elle croisa son regard et baissa les yeux de gêne, il le remarqua et lui demanda :

_ _Oui Heiwa ?_

_ _Heu... je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien nous raconter comment mamie et toi vous êtes mis ensemble..._

_ _Oh ! Très bien si c'est ce que tu souhaites..._ Dit Naruto légèrement inquiet d'enfin raconter un partie de sa vie à ses petits-enfants, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

_ _Oui !_ Cria la petite Fuki qui avait du mal à canaliser ses excès de joie.

_ _D'accord, Fuki !_ Rigola Naruto devant la mine enjouée de la petite. _Asseyez-vous confortablement, c'est une histoire plutôt longue..._

Tous s'exécutèrent, que ce soit les enfants, le femme de Naruto ou leur fils, Kitai, qui malgré le fait qu'il connaissait cette histoire par cœur, ne pouvait se lasser d'entendre son père raconter ses aventures, car il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était une aventure la rencontre entre ses parents...

_ _Alors voilà, ça remonte à l'époque de mes vingt ans, nous étions dans un période de paix entre les différents villages, tous alliés les uns envers les autres, mais un village restait encore ennemi au monde shinobi, le village d'Oto. C'était durant un magnifique été..._

Cet été là était de toute beauté, une chaleur supportable avait envahie tout le pays du feu et le village vivait dans une dynamique vraiment exceptionnelle. Ce fut un des étés le plus magnifiques que Naruto avait connu, il avait une réelle reconnaissance des villageois, pour eux le démon n'existait plus du tout, tout était fait pour que Naruto se sente le plus heureux possible. Du moins avant que Tsunade ne le charge de cette stupide mission...

Cette mission qui avait gâché cet été si magnifique, elle avait pour but de faire une reconnaissance et un estimatif des troupes du village d'Oto. Naruto avait été désigné pour être le chef d'équipe de cette mission, il ne le savait pas mais cette mission avait pour objectif de savoir si il était digne de devenir hokage, du résultat de cette mission déciderait de son ascension au poste d'hokage par Tsunade dans un avenir proche.

Ils finirent par revenir, enfin... Trois d'entre eux revinrent... La quatrième membre de l'équipe avait succombé dans une embuscade faites par des jounins d'Oto. Naruto revînt abattu, l'air misérable et incroyablement touché par la disparition de leur camarade. Le cinquième qu'il perdait au cours de mission sous son commandement, personne ne lui faisait de reproche, Naruto était de toutes les pires missions confiées au village et il était déjà extraordinaire qu'il n'y ait pas eut plus de mort que ça mais cette fois-ci était un mort de trop pour Naruto... Naruto doutait de ses capacités à commander et donc de prendre le poste d'hokage au désespoir de Tsunade qui souhaitait qu'il reprenne le poste le plus rapidement possible, elle se faisant vieille, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus la force requise pour ce poste...

Elle avait apprit que Naruto avait tout tenté pour sauver leur camarade, au prix de sa propre vie, il avait fallu l'aide de ses deux autres coéquipiers pour le retenir à foncer en plein village ennemi pour le sauver. Ils avaient assistés à son exécution de loin, Naruto bouillant de rage et ces yeux qui devenaient rouges par intermittence. Ils l'avaient abandonnés pour le bien de la mission, Naruto avait accepté cette perte , du moins sur le coup mais par la suite, un profond regret s'était emparé de lui, une vie pour un foutu rapport... La réussite d'une mission ne méritait pas un tel prix.

Tsunade savait que Naruto avait un regard encore trop utopiste sur le mode de fonctionnement d'un village mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il évoluerait avec le temps et beaucoup de conseils. C'est pour cette raison qu'avec l'accord du conseil, elle offrit à Naruto le poste d'hokage, qui, devant la surprise de tous, refusa... Il ne donna aucune réponse sur le pourquoi de ce refus et s'enferma dans un mutisme profond, partant de la salle avec un regard neutre. Il souhaitait continuer de travailler en tant que jounin, trouvant qu'à présent le poste d'hokage n'était pas fait pour lui, son excuse étant qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et que les rêves ne se réalisaient jamais...

Il était le plus puissant ninja du village, possédant une notoriété à faire pâlir son défunt père mais ne voulait pas le devenir officiellement en prenant la plus grande responsabilité de sa vie, devenir hokage... Il était aussi l'homme le plus prisé de Konoha, célibataire et incroyablement séduisant, toutes les filles de son âge lui tournait autour, alors que d'autres en auraient profiter pour réaliser des fantasmes tel que des relations d'un soir, lui restait hermétique à toute séduction intempestive.

Que ne fut pas la surprise quand Naruto accepta enfin un dîner avec une kunoichi de Konoha, cette nouvelle fut accueillis par une joie et une jalousie sans nom. Ce soir, Naruto sortait avec Ino, chef du clan Yamanaka depuis la fin de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, son père étant mort au combat...

Ce fut à Ino de choisir le restaurant dans lequel elle souhaitait que Naruto l'invite, il fut très surpris lorsque le restaurant en question fut Ichiraku, pas vraiment la cadre idéal pour un rencart, enfin bon, c'était le restaurant qu'il appréciait le plus, il aimait qu'Ino lui fasse ce plaisir. Curieusement, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez Ichiraku depuis quelques années, ces missions lui coûtant beaucoup de temps, il ne prenait plus le temps de venir ici, ces séjours au village toujours très courts et souvent utilisés pour l'entraînement et l'affinage de ses techniques.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il retira sa tunique de ninja qu'il portait en permanence depuis un bon nombre d'année pour enfiler un simple pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt orange rayé de noir tel des griffures. Cela lui pesa de ne pas enfiler son étui à shurikens, tant qu'il finit pas prendre un kunaï dans sa sacoche et le glissa dans sa proche, il se sentait moins nu avec...

Il prit finalement le chemin d'Ichiraku, Ino l'attendait là-bas vu qu'elle habitait non loin. Il arriva rapidement et juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Il s'arrêta pour regarder la devanture de ce restaurant qui n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années, il sourit, se rappelant qu'un de ses rêves de gamin était de goûter à toutes les recettes possibles et inimaginable de nouille...

Il prit enfin une grande inspiration et repoussa les bandes qui dissimulait en partie le restaurant, il fut de suite accueillis par une Ino vraiment magnifique, elle avait sortit le grand jeu par une robe blanche d'une élégance sans nom. Ses bras étaient totalement dénudés et vraiment irrésistible, la poitrine d'Ino faisait plus impressionnante que lorsqu'elle portait sa tenue de ninja, si bien que Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait rembourrée. Il se frappa intérieurement en pensant que ces pensées étaient bien dignes de son senseï Jiraiya et qu'il espérait vivement que se côté n'ait pas trop détînt sur lui...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise, geste auquel Naruto n'était pas du tout habitué, il lui fit une bise maladroite sur la joue, geste qui fit rougir Ino, chose rare chez la caractérielle kunoichi. S'ensuivit un silence gênant auquel les deux ninjas restèrent stoïques, il fut détruit par l'intervention de Teuchi qui cria :

_ _Ouah ! Naruto ! Ça fait vraiment un baille qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici ! Toi qui était notre client le plus fidèle !_

_ _Je suis désolé mais mes missions me prennent beaucoup de temps..._

_ _Ce n'est pas grave ! Pour fêter l'événement, la première tournée est gratuite ! Régalez-__vous les amoureux !_

Ino piqua un fard dès qu'elle entendit le mot ultime, Naruto se gratta la tête de son légendaire air gêné, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il aurait bien aimé contredire Teuchi mais il avait peur que cela mette un froid entre lui et Ino et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

_ _Ayame ! Nous avons des clients ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

Naruto entendit une vague réponse venir de quelque part derrière le restaurant, une voix féminine qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Ino et lui s'installèrent sur les sièges centraux du restaurant et se mirent à discuter, Naruto souhaitant en connaître un peu plus sur les responsabilités qu'Ino avait en tant que chef de clan. Elle parla pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une voix forte et joyeuse ne les atteigne :

_ _Ohayo ! Bienvenue chez Ichiraku !_

Naruto et Ino se retournèrent vers cette personne qui avait interrompue leur conversation. Ino passablement énervée qu'on la coupe dans son récit alors que Naruto se plongeait dans ses yeux verts. Naruto avait tournée la tête pour voir cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis tout jeune, légèrement plus âgé que lui, Ayame, la fille de Teuchi et seconde en chef du restaurant. Il resta bloqué pendant plusieurs instants sur le visage de la belle créature.

Ayame avait vraiment changée depuis sa dernière visite, son visage s'était affiné, lui faisant perdre cette part d'adolescence qui lui restait imprimée sur le visage. Ces yeux noisettes possédaient à présent de légères teintes beige et or qui faisaient briller ces yeux d'une lueur que Naruto trouvait vraiment agréable mais il se dit que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il y faisait attention ou que la lumière du moment créait cette vision magnifique dans ces yeux. Il remarqua aussi que ces cheveux étaient plus court qu'avant, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules, ces cheveux bouclés à présent ce qui impressionna Naruto pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas...

Elle aussi était figée sur Naruto, plus par la surprise qu'autre chose, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir et surtout à les revoir, ses yeux bleus dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits. Elle se plongea dans ce regard qui l'a fixait intensément, elle pensait que si elle s'avançait, elle plongerait dans un océan d'un bleu intense dans lequel elle ne pourrait jamais se noyer. Elle connaissait Naruto par cœur, l'ayant souvent vu déambuler dans les rues alors que lui ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, une certaine rougeur lui prenant les joues à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle commença à vouloir parler, sa bouche s'ouvrant sans qu'aucun mot n'ose sortir, elle espérait qu'il prenne la parole mais il semblait dans un mutisme tout aussi profond que le sien... Leur échange dura jusqu'à ce qu'une main d'Ino passe devant le visage de Naruto pour le rappeler auprès d'elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de l'excuser, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec ce sourire si unique qui fit rougir Ino et par conséquent l'obligea à l'excuser pour cette absence douteuse. Elle commença à regarder les différentes propositions de plat de nouille alors que Naruto avait de nouveau tourné sa tête en direction d'Ayame, mais cette fois il prit la parole immédiatement.

_ _Salut Ayame, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !_

_ _Bon... bonjour Naruto-kun._ Dit-elle gênée. _Heu... alors que prendrez-vous ?_

Ino avait relevée la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le suffixe accrocheur qu'Ayame avait utilisée, elle lui fit un regard entre la colère et la jalousie, chose qu'analysa très bien Ayame mais que Naruto ne vit pas, ayant replongé sa tête dans le menu bien qu'à la longue, il avait fini par le connaître par cœur mais il pouvait toujours y avoir des nouveautés...

_ _Nous n'avons pas encore choisis, merci._ Dit Ino d'une voix cassante.

Ayame répondit d'une signe de la tête et disparut dans l'arrière boutique, Teuchi avait aussi assisté à tout l'échange et alternait son regard entre Naruto, Ino et sa fille, enfin plutôt la porte par laquelle elle avait disparut. Il ne comprenait rien...

Ayame s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle coupé par cette vision qui l'avait accroché une petite minute, ce sourire magnifique qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de regarder, ces yeux bleus d'une intensité égale à la profondeur de l'océan, Ces cheveux blond n'ayant que pour similarité de couleur un gigantesque champ de blé murissant en plein été. Elle ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, en le croisant dans la rue, elle était prit d'une pincement, mais elle avait toujours cru que cela était dû au fait que Naruto ne venait plus dans leur restaurant, elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique mais ce soir c'était différent. Il n'y avait plus que lui, tous les autres semblaient dérisoire face à lui...

« _Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ »

_ _Ayame ! Tu peux venir ? Les clients ont choisi leur commandes !_

« _Oh non... Je ne peux pas y retourner..._ » Pensa t-elle alors que tout son corps tremblait.

_ _Ayame ?_

__ J'arrive ! _Cria t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité avec une pointe d'agacement que Naruto ressenti de l'autre côté du mur.

Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, tentant de faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à une vitesse normal. Voyant que cela ne semblait pas marcher, elle soupira puis franchit la porte pour revenir dans le restaurant. Elle fixa immédiatement son regard sur deux yeux bleus qui le fixait, l'échange fut bref mais elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

« _Espèce d'idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai regardé ? Je dois esquiver son regard..._ »

Elle tourna la tête et s'avança vers Naruto et Ino. Arrivée devant, elle demanda en fixant Ino de ses yeux en se battant pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers son voisin :

_ _Alors que prendrez-vous ?_ Dit-elle, détournant le regard à l'opposé où était Naruto.

_ _Alors pour moi ce sera shōyu ramen avec porc et nori et toi Naruto ?_

_ _Un simple miso ramen merci._

Ayame fit un signe de la tête et se retourna pour commencer à les préparer alors que son père s'occupait à préparer les nouilles. Naruto la vit se retourner sans qu'elle lui adresse un seul regard, même quand il avait donné sa commande... rien, elle l'avait tout simplement ignoré, que lui prenait-elle ?

Ino ne lui laissa pas le temps de plonger plus loin dans sa réflexion qu'elle se remit à lui poser beaucoup de questions sur ses missions, choses que Naruto ne pouvait, en généralité, pas répondre, la grande majorité étant classées top-secrètes. Voyant le manque d'information à ce sujet, Ino préféra pousser ses questions sur des endroits plus personnels, Naruto répondait avec beaucoup de plaisir, il aimait parler avec elle, elle était drôle, radieuse, d'une extrême beauté et surtout très intelligente. Chose que Naruto constatait depuis qu'il avait accepté ce rendez-vous avec elle...

Sans doute le fait qu'elle soit chef de clan l'avait fait grandir, les responsabilités pouvaient souvent changer quelqu'un. Ino se régalait de ce rendez-vous, étant plus jeune, elle avait toujours prit Naruto pour un idiot, idiot qui était un ninja extraordinaire et d'une puissance impressionnante mais un idiot. Elle avait commencée à s'intéresser à lui depuis plusieurs mois durant une mission qu'ils avaient fait en conjoint. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Naruto était le chef d'équipe, elle eut peur pour la réussite de la mission, Naruto était trop impulsif et aurait tôt fait de réduire le camp de nukenin en cendre si il voyait la moindre chose le dérangeant.

Elle fut très surprise par la qualité de commandement dont Naruto fit preuve durant la mission, ils la réussirent sans aucun problème et avec une efficacité peu commune. Ino avait eut le temps de discuter un peu avec lui et elle ressentait de profonde blessure en lui, lui aussi avait changé, il avait grandi mentalement, cette vision utopiste du monde s'était un peu éteinte à présent bien que toujours présente, il accomplissait les missions pour le village sans accroche et sans remettre en question les ordres, il était devenu une machine de guerre pour le bien du village, ce qu'Ino trouvait dans un sens vraiment triste... lui le ninja le plus imprévisible du village, libre de ses fait et gestes, le meneur n'en était plus un, plus tout à fait...

Elle le regardait parler, voyant dans ces yeux que sa blessure s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé car elle ne savait pas réellement comment, ils en étaient venus à parler de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, une guerre déchirante pour tout un peuple... tout un pays et tout un monde... Beaucoup de leur amis étaient morts durant ces combats, la légendaire bande des rookis de Konoha n'était plus... Seuls quelques rescapés s'en étaient sortis et avaient tentés de se reconstruire après ça...

«_ Il est vraiment magnifique, il ne s'en rend pas compte à quel point il irradie de sa présence les gens qui l'entoure... J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider à surmonter toutes ces souffrances..._ » Pensa t-elle, le rouge qui pigmentait sa peau au creux de ses joues.

Elle ne comprit pas son geste mais alors que Naruto parlait, pourtant d'une voix neutre, ne trahissant aucun sentiment sauf ses yeux qui perdait de leur lueur, elle lui prit la main gauche dans les siennes. Il la regarda alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire radieux, elle aussi tentait d'oublier cette guerre, son père et ses amis y étant morts, elle avait alors eut pour but de vivre pour eux, pour ne pas les décevoir et elle savait que Naruto vivait de la même façon...

Naruto répondit à son sourire et laisse les doigts d'Ino frôler la paume de sa main. Ino était contente que Naruto réagisse bien à ce geste, il ne la repoussait pas, elle en était vraiment heureuse...

_ _Voilà c'est prêt ! Bon appétit !_ Cria Ayame d'une voix forte, ne s'étant pas retournée une seule fois durant toute la préparation des plats.

Elle se figea devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Ino tenait une main de Naruto dans les paumes des siennes et la caressait avec ses pouces. Il se laissait faire tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Ayame remarqua que la distance séparant leur visage s'était de beaucoup raccourcie. Elle baissa les yeux durant une seconde le temps de reprendre ses esprits, en espérant que les larmes qu'elle gardait aux creux de ses yeux ne sortiraient pas...

Elle s'avança vers eux, le regard toujours ailleurs alors que ceux de Naruto la dévisageait à présent. Ino lâcha la main de Naruto sous la contrainte car Ayame leur tendait leur bol. Ils les attrapèrent tous les deux, Naruto souhaitant remercier Ayame quand elle le regarderait mais lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le poids des bols dans ses mains, elle se retira, toujours les yeux tournés ailleurs que vers Naruto et Ino.

_ _Itadakimasu... _Dit-elle , sentant les larmes monter.

Les deux répondirent, Ino mit son bol devant elle alors que Naruto tardait à le poser, préoccupé par la réaction d'Ayame à son égard depuis le début de soirée. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'arrière boutique, elle n'osait plus le regarder, elle était rouge vive mais peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur vu qu'elle était restée à cuisiner au dessus de plaques de cuisson ? De nouveau, il fut interrompu par Ino, qui, fixant son bol du bout de son majeur gauche, lui dit d'une voix forte.

_ _Hé ! Il te manque tes Narutomaki !_

Il regarda son bol et effectivement, il manquait dans son bol l'ingrédient qui avait fait son prénom, c'était loin de la contrarier mais déjà Ayame, qui avait entendu l'accusation d'Ino, tendait son bras pour reprendre le bol à Naruto. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

_ _Veuillez accepter mes excuses ! Je vais vous refaire un bol tout de suite !_

_ _Non non, ce n'est pas grave Ayame, je..._

_ _Si !_ Cria t-elle en attrapant le bol.

Devant la rapidité de son geste, Ayame alla trop loin et sa main se referma en partie sur celle de Naruto, elle sentit ce contact l'envahir telle une électrocution. Naruto sentit aussi le contact et l'apprécia étrangement... Ils croisèrent leur regard une nouvelle fois à ce moment-là. Naruto vit enfin ce mystérieux visage qu'elle dissimulait et le trouvait d'une étrange beauté malgré les marques de fatigue et de nervosité qui y régnaient. Il fut vraiment ébloui par la beauté d'Ayame qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Elle aussi regardait ce visage merveilleux sans pouvoir s'en décrocher, elle ne voulait pas s'en décrocher mais elle sentit un autre regard peser sur elle. Elle tourna les yeux et vit Ino qui regardait la scène, avec juste une expression de surprise, tout s'étant passé très vite.

Ayame attrapa donc le bol et se retourna pour le recommencer devant une rictus de nervosité de Naruto et un visage d'inquiétude d'Ino devant le regard qu'affichait Naruto. A peine une minute plus tard, alors que Naruto et Ino s'étaient remis à discuter tranquillement, Ayame lui tendit un nouveau bol qu'il attrapa en tentant de commencer à le manger de suite avant qu'Ino ne trouve autre chose à dire. Ayame quand à elle se tourna vers son père qui s'occupait toujours de faire cuir des pâtes et donc qui n'avait rien vu des dernières scènes et lui demanda :

_ _Papa ! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?_

Il se tourna vers elle, la surprise affichée sur son visage, elle souhaitait toujours travailler sans s'arrêter et ne prenait presque aucune pause, que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ?

_ _Heu non... Je ne crois pas, tu peux prendre un pause si tu veux._ Finit-il par dire.

_ _Merci !_

Elle fila par la porte de service, sous le regard inquiet de Naruto, il vit qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil avant de disparaître, il aurait juré avoir vu une larme perler... Il resta là, immobile devant cette émotivité si soudaine de la part d'Ayame, si Ino n'était pas là, il se serait levé et serait aller voir Ayame pour tenter de la réconforter mais pas ce soir...

Ino n'avait rien vu, elle se leva de son siège voyant que Naruto n'était pas avec elle. Pour le faire bouger elle s'approcha de Teuchi et commença à sortir son portefeuille en demandant l'addition. Cela fit exactement ce qu'elle s'imaginait, Naruto, remarquant le départ de kunoichi blonde avait tourné la tête dans sa direction pour la voir payer le dîner pour les deux. Il s'était précipité, son portefeuille sortit en moins d'une seconde et avait spécifié que c'était à lui de payer. Ino rougit qu'il soit si attentionné à son égard, il n'était vraiment plus le boulet d'autrefois mais un vrai gentleman quand il ne fixait pas d'autres filles durant un temps indéterminé, néanmoins, pour sa défense, c'était une lueur exprimant de surprise et non de désir qui s'était affiché dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait regardé Ayame.

_ _Mais voyons Naruto ! Je t'ai dis que c'était gratuit pour toi aujourd'hui !_

_ _Je sais mais je souhaite payer le bol qui à été gâché ! S'il vous plaît !_

_ _… Tu veux payer pour un bol de ramen que tu n'as pas consommé ?_

_ _Oui, je n'aime pas être privilégié._

_ _Si tu le souhaites ! _Dit Teuchi déçu que Naruto n'accepte pas d'être considéré comme un client d'exception.

_ _Merci ! _Répondit Naruto tout sourire en tendant l'argent.

Ino sortit dehors pour l'attendre, il ne fut pas long, jetant juste un dernier regard en arrière pour voir si Ayame réapparaîtrait dans ce court instant qu'était la retombée des bandes de tissu pendant à l'entrée du restaurant. Il ne la vit pas et curieusement cela lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. Il s'approcha d'Ino et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire, la réponse qu'elle donna lui plût, juste une balade dans les rues de Konoha la nuit, Ino avait vraiment changée, avant elle aurait sans doute demandée qu'il lui paye plein de chose, elle était plus... romantique et un peu moins spontanée ce qui rajoutait à son charme.

Ils se mirent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre alors qu'ils rejoignaient la grande rue. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, si proche que leur main finirent par se toucher par intermittence, Naruto souhaitait ne pas y prendre attention, il avait encore un peu trop dans la tête les yeux noisettes d'Ayame et il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il y pensait encore...

Pourtant, être avec Ino lui faisait un bien incroyable, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'accepté son invitation à sortir lui serait si bénéfique, cela le faisait vivre et il y prenait plaisir. Il tenterait de faire moins de mission à présent et profiter un peu de la vie, son compte en banque était énorme, ne faisant que des missions à haut risque et touchant une prime conséquente... Avec le peu qu'il dépensait depuis ces trois dernières années, il était devenu un des plus riches ninjas du village et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte...

Ils finirent par apparaître tout deux, côte à côte dans la grande rue. Les avances non-dissimulées d'Ino se firent plus importantes, ses doigts venant souvent caresser la main de Naruto avant de repartir pour un nouvel assaut. Naruto aurait préféré que cela le laisse indifférent mais ce n'était pas le cas, les caresses d'Ino le faisait frissonner à chaque passage si bien que dans un élan de soudaineté que Naruto ne s'expliqua pas, il attrapa la main d'Ino pour l'enfermer avec douceur dans la sienne. Ino rougit fortement lorsqu'elle sentit le contact avec la main de Naruto, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il accepterait, pas ici... pas en plein milieu de la grande rue bondée de monde malgré l'heure tardive...

Leur avancée dans le boulevard ne se fit pas discrètement, deux des ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha se baladant ensemble faisait reculer plus d'un sur leur passage. Les deux blond tentaient de discuter mais les regards des passant leur était trop dérangeant pour avoir une conversation censée. Enfin quoi de plus normal, Naruto Uzumaki, héros du village pour ces exploits durant la guerre d'Akatsuki et Ino Yamanaka, chef du clan Yamanaka et utilisatrice des plus puissantes techniques du contrôle de l'esprit. Tous deux marchant ensemble dans les rues de Konoha, le légendaire célibataire main dans la main avec la plus belle kunoichi du village. Cela avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un...

Et les sentiments des gens les croisant était différent, beaucoup souriaient devant ce nouveau couple qui semblait se créer, étant heureux de savoir qu'une lignée du légendaire Uzumaki pourrait voir le jour. D'autres, surtout des femmes, avaient des regards noirs, souvent emplis de haine et de jalousie, leur espoir de pouvoir courtiser Naruto partaient presque au néant à présent...

Naruto ne supporta pas longtemps d'être l'objet d'attention de la foule contrairement à Ino qui s'en délectait, si bien qu'il sortirent par une rue annexe pour se retrouver dans le parc du village. Ino était vraiment heureuse que Naruto l'amène dans un endroit pareille. Ils s'assirent sur un banc au bord de l'eau et discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien. Naruto était heureux d'enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Ino, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien partagé de particulier avec elle mise à part les missions et quelques frappes sur la tête étant plus jeunes...

Ino était plus partagée par ce moment, elle était heureuse d'être le seul centre d'attention de Naruto, d'être dans un endroit aussi romantique seule avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue à chaque seconde qui passait sans que Naruto ne tente rien, ni de lui prendre la main, ni de l'embrasser, devait-elle prendre les devants ?

Il parlait et parlait sans cesse, même lui s'étonnait d'être aussi ouvert avec elle et elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effort que devait fournir Naruto pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle le regardait, le regardant par intermittence ou plongeant son regard dans le bleu profond du lac, il était vraiment d'une beauté sans faillir... Elle était hypnotisée par lui, ses lèvres remuant avec une légèreté qu'Ino ne s'expliquait pas, après tout il ne faisait que parler... Elle s'approcha, poussant du bout des doigts son corps pour se coller à Naruto, il resta stoïque à ce contact et tourna légèrement son visage pour voir celui d'Ino se rapprocher du sien. Elle avait repoussée ces mèches de cheveux derrières ces oreilles pour que Naruto puisse le contempler en détail sans aucune gêne. Naruto n'osait pas bouger, son visage était vraiment proche du sien... Beaucoup de trop proche... Leur nez finirent par se toucher alors qu'Ino se pinçait les lèvres d'impatience, elle attendait que ce soit Naruto qui finisse le mouvement vu qu'elle avait tout fait pour en arriver là.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, cette décision lui paressait si dur à prendre, il aurait vraiment aimé que cela soit plus simple... Il aimerait embrasser Ino sans qu'aucun poids ne lui pèse sur le cœur mais il savait que c'était impossible, à certains instants, il avait l'impression que les yeux verts clairs d'Ino changeait de couleur pour devenir couleur noisette, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Ino finit par se lasser de cette hésitation tiraillant Naruto et se décida à tout faire elle-même, elle s'avança mais pour ne rencontrer que le vide, Naruto s'était déjà retiré et se relevait dans un geste terriblement pénible, il se maudissait lui-même de ne pas avoir prit cette chance, peut-être avait-elle été celle de sa vie.

_ _Naruto ?_ Demanda Ino, déçue que sa tentative est ratée.

_ _Je... je te ramène chez toi Ino, il faut que je me lève tôt demain._

_ …

Ino se releva d'un bond, visiblement énervée que Naruto veuille la quitter aussi vite ce soir là. Elle passa à côté de Naruto, ne le regarda même pas et se mit à marcher en direction de chez elle sans l'attendre. Il la rattrapa et ensemble, bien que dans un silence total, marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine Yamanaka. Naruto s'en voulait, il avait gâcher la soirée... Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, Ino lia ses deux mains et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

_ _Bien... c'est ici..._

_ _… Oui..._

_ _Bon, et bien, à bientôt !_

Elle s'approche de lui, posa une main sur sa joue gauche et lui offrit un baiser sur l'autre joue. Naruto se laissa faire, appréciant énormément le contact de sa joue avec les lèvres de la kunoichi. Puis elle se dégagea, en partant vers la porte du domaine, sa main resta un instant sur la joue de Naruto avant de se dégager lentement en lui la caressant une dernière fois.

« _Et puis zut..._ »

Il attrapa la main d'Ino avec une énergie sans lui faire mal et la tira de nouveau vers lui, plutôt fortement, leur corps se collèrent et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ino resta interdite durant une seconde avant de répondre avec entrain au baiser que lui offrait Naruto, elle savourait ce contact tout autant que Naruto, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion durant plusieurs minutes avant que ce soit Naruto qui rompt le contact. Il desserra le frêle corps de la kunoichi et retira ses bras qui la cerclait. Ino aurait souhaitée que cette intimité dure bien plus longtemps, mais de la part de Naruto c'était déjà énorme, elle lui fit un immense sourire en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux et lui fit un dernier baiser furtif avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse, Naruto jurant qu'elle l'avait fait en sautillant de bonheur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Naruto resta en plein milieu de la rue sans bouger, il réfléchissait à une telle vitesse que cela en ferait pâlir de jalousie le pauvre Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment avoir après ce baiser, devait-il être conquis et extrêmement heureux ? Ou sentait-il qu'il se trahissait lui-même ? Il avait toujours ce visage dans les yeux... Ces cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux noisettes, ce visage magnifique malgré les marques de fatigue bien prononcées. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait une chance avec Ino, une magnifique chance, il ne la gâcherait pas pour un rêve, ou était-ce un fantasme ? Non, maintenant qu'il commençait à trouver le bonheur, il ne ferait rien pour tout détruire...

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que cette rue avait vu passer beaucoup de passants alors que les deux ninja s'embrassaient, tous s'étaient arrêtés, un femme avait même lâchée un sac qu'elle tenait. Naruto ne pourrait pas le cacher, ni Ino d'ailleurs, la nouvelle se répandrait vite... Trop vite à son goût...

Il regarda les passant une dernière fois alors que ceux-ci faisaient semblant de vaquer à leur occupations, chose qu'ils faisaient vraiment très mal...Naruto disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille devant les regards médusés mais discrets des villageois. Il réapparut dans son appartement et se colla tout de suite contre le mur. La tête dans ces mains, il ressentait le baiser d'Ino, mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'imaginait aussi Ayame à la place... Cette femme cheveux châtain occupait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait revu...

« _Mais merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..._ »

Il traversa son appartement en se déshabillant sur le trajet et s'écroula sur son lit. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir s'endormir rapidement pour se libérer mais le visage de deux femmes lui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, il finit par s'endormir, un léger sourire qui se transformait parfois en rictus de peur, une peur de l'avenir...

Il se réveilla à l'aube, sorti du lit et fila sous la douche pendant qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé... A peine avait-il reçu la première chute dans ses cheveux que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revînt en mémoire... Il s'appuya contre sa douche en même temps de réfléchir, ce baiser qu'il avait offert à Ino voulait-il dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'Ino le croyait ? Comment allait-il devoir ce comporter avec elle maintenant ? Et les habitants, auront-ils disséminés la nouvelle de leur virtuel couple ?

Il se cogna la tête contre la faïence de la douche en repensant à Ayame, penser à elle tout le temps n'allait pas l'aider, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'accroche à elle, car il le savait maintenant, il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle au moment précis où leur regards s'était rencontrés... Que pensait-elle de lui ? Avait-il une chance ? Et pour Ino, que ressentait-il vraiment ? Elle était incroyable, belle, intelligente, puissante, tout pour plaire à un homme comme lui, peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour elle aussi sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé ? Pour les faire souffrir tous les deux ? Si c'était cela, il était sadique et légèrement sadomasochiste...

Après une heure de réflexion, il sortit de sa douche, en conclusion qu'il devait s'éloigner de Konoha le temps de bien mettre toutes ces idées au clair et faire un choix... Être avec Ino lui plaisait beaucoup et il savait qu'elle souhaitait la même chose... Mais avoir une chance avec Ayame ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent, encore fallait-il que leur amour soit réciproque... Ahhh, quel galère...

Il s'habilla prestement et sortit de son appartement sans refermer derrière lui, il fonça à travers les toits en direction du palais de l'hokage. Mais un détail freinait sa course, le domaine Yamanaka se trouvait exactement sur la trajectoire qui séparait son appartement au palais. Il décida de faire un détour en usant des techniques de téléportation réservé au jounin puis dû à nouveau faire un tout petit détour en pendant que le restaurant d'Ichiraku se trouvait non loin du palais... Il se trouvait idiot à agir de cette manière mais ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter ni Ayame et surtout pas Ino qui lui demanderait certainement des comptes...

Il arriva devant le palais et sauta pour atteindre la fenêtre qui était devenue sa nouvelle porte. Il toqua deux trois coups avant que Tsunade ne le laisse entrer dans son bureau sous un regard de grande surprise. Il avait à peine posé le pied sur le sol que Tsunade lui demanda :

_ _Naruto mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_ _Ohayo Tsunade, je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas une petite mission pour moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_ _Quoi ? Mais tu viens de te mettre en couple avec Ino !_

_ _Oh non me dit pas que tu es déjà au courant..._

_ _Rien ne reste longtemps secret à Konoha._

_ _… Je souhaite partir pour mettre mes idées au clair._

_ _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es avec Ino ou non ?_

_ _Je ne sais pas... C'est... compliqué..._

_ _… Pffff, je sens que je vais regretter de poser cette question mais pourquoi est-ce compliqué ?_

_ _Alors voilà..._

Et Naruto lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, ces ressentis, les désirs que les avances d'Ino avait provoquée en lui. Les sensations qu'il ressentait en croisant juste le regard d'Ayame, Tsunade fut au courant de tout, Naruto ne loupa aucun détail et plus il avançait dans son histoire, plus Tsunade se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il se coupa enfin, Tsunade soupira, elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto et s'avança jusqu'à une commode, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite d'aspirine, Naruto la vit en avaler deux d'un coup puis elle revînt au bureau.

_ _Bien... Je vois que tu as beaucoup de soucis..._

_ …

_ _Je vois où est le problème Naruto._

_ _Et c'est quoi ?_

_ _Tu es amoureux de deux femmes et tu n'arrives à te décider avec laquelle tu préférerais être..._

_ _Que me conseilles-tu Tsunade ?_

_ _Moi ? Rien, tu te débrouilles mais tu dois régler ce problème rapidement, je ne te permettrais de retourner en mission tant que ton esprit ne sera pas complètement libre !_

_ _Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste !_

__ Tu accomplis des mission périlleuses ! Si tu n'es pas à cent pour cent opérationnel alors la mission a de grande chance d'être un échec !_

_ _… Compris... Je vais tenter de trouver une solution, tu n'as vraiment rien à me conseiller ?_

_ _Non, sors d'ici maintenant !_

Tsunade prit son fauteuil, Naruto fit les yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle allait faire ! Il fonça et sortit du bureau par la fenêtre juste avant que le fauteuil ne le suive dans le ciel de Konoha. Il atterrit souplement cinq étages plus bas et fit plusieurs mudras pour rattraper sans effort le fauteuil avant qu'il ne fasse des blessés ou des dégâts matériels, il laissa le meuble en plein milieu de la rue et partit en soupirant... Elle ne l'avait pas aidé, la seule chose qu'elle avait fait, c'était le convaincre qu'il aimait deux femmes... Et qu'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir...

Il fonça vers le lac et s'installa sur la petite île en son centre pour réfléchir, il regardait l'endroit où lui et Ino s'étaient posés hier soir, il le contemplait en espérant que la réponse s'afficherait à la surface du lac mais c'était là le problème, il n'y avait pas réponse, ou trop et aucune ne lui plaisait...

_ _Naruto ! _Entendit le concerné.

Il se retourna pour voir Ino venir vers lui, il croyait s'être bien camouflé dans le feuillage mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Elle atterrit à côté de lui après un saut d'une grande souplesse. Tout de suite, elle le fixa, un sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres alors que Naruto le regardait avec appréhension.

_ _Je savais que je te trouverais ici, je suis passé chez toi, c'était ouvert mais tu n'étais plus là, voilà tes clés d'ailleurs._

_ _… Merci..._

_ _…_

Ino commençait à se demander pourquoi Naruto était si distant, il ne parlait pas comparé à hier et ressemblait énormément à Sasuke dans ces moments là. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Était-ce à cause du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés hier soir ?

_ _Naruto... j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir s'il te plaît._

_ _D'accord... Descendons sur le banc dans ce cas._

Ils descendirent donc, Ino avait peur de la réponse de Naruto, il ne semblait pas être prêt pour une relation... Ou alors était-ce autre chose... Naruto attendit qu'Ino s'assoit pour faire de même, il se mit en face d'elle, prêt à une discussion qu'il espérait dans un temps plus lointain pour voir eut le temps de se préparer, mais le destin ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur.

_ _Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir... Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir..._

_ _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda t-elle anxieuse.

_ _Je... je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à m'engager dans une relation., je..._

Naruto ne put pas finir sa phrase, Ino avait posée la paume de ses mains contre ses joues. Elle le regardait fixement et il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ces verts magnifiques.

_ _Je sais que tu as vécu des choses affreuses et que tu as perdu des êtres chers à ton cœur. J'en ai perdu moi aussi..._

_ _Oui... je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas ça..._

_ _Quoi alors ?_

_ _J'ai peur de ne pas te fournir l'amour que tu attends de moi, je ne me fais pas confiance._ Dit Naruto, pensant à Ayame en disant ça, que ferait-il s'il devait la recroiser ? Arriverait-il à oublier les sentiments tout neuf qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

Ino s'approcha lentement de lui, comme la veille au soir, leur nez se frôlèrent provoquant un désir que Naruto aurait aimé savoir éteint, Elle s'approcha encore une peu plus avant que leur lèvres se frôlent à leur tour. Naruto ne put résister plus longtemps et attira la jeune kunoichi jusqu'à lui. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser bien plus profond que la veille, il l'avait choisi... elle... elle serait sienne...

_ _Je te fais confiance Naruto..._ Dit-elle en rigolant d'un son cristallin magnifique.

Naruto l'allongea sur le banc, et commença à l'embrasser tendrement... Ino était comme dans un rêve. Naruto l'embrassait enfin, ils étaient un couple à présent ! Ino lui agrippa le dos alors que Naruto la soulevait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, sauta sur un toit et fusa à travers la ville pour se rendre à son appartement. Le jeune couple entra pour continuer leur ébat amoureux plus en profondeur... C'était la fin du célibat pour le puissant ninja Naruto Uzumaki...

Tout le village était déjà au courant pour cet événement, comme un jeune femme qui restait effondrée dans un coin de sa chambre et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant sa peur de l'inconnu et pour ne pas avoir avouée ses sentiments plus tôt, elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui avouer à présent...


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Naruto et Ino filait le parfait amour, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, leur relation n'étant que naissante, ils ne voulaient pas brusquer le choses en allant trop vite en besogne. Enfin c'était surtout l'avis de Naruto, lui gardait toujours le visage de la belle cuisinière de ramen au cheveux châtain et au regard noisette dans ces yeux...

Le village avait accueillis l'officialisation de leur couple avec enthousiasme, le clan Yamanaka fusionnant avec celui renaissant des Uzumaki, ancien clan très puissant du village des tourbillons, apporterait beaucoup à Konoha, il y aurait fort à parier que ce clan surpasse celui des Hyuga voir même le clan déchu Uchiha. Leur ultime technique étant le rasen-shuriken, plus puissante technique du monde ninja... Des historiens avaient recherchés les origines de Naruto et malgré tous les documents top-secret, une fuite avait eut lieu. Naruto était bien le fils du défunt Yondaime et de Kushina Uzumaki, cette nouvelle provoqua une émoi incroyable dans le village, mais pas tant que Naruto ne l'aurait pensé, il avait eu peur que les villageois se prosternent à son passage, lui fassent des offrandes mais pour son plus grand plaisir, la nouvelle n'augmenta rien d'autre que le respect qu'ils portaient pour ce valeureux ninja, des salutations plus distinguées étaient juste plus présente, souvent accompagné d'un signe de tête respectueux.

Ino vivait les plus beau moment de sa vie, Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un d'exception. Il était toujours présent pour elle, du moins durant les moments où il ne partait pas en mission. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la kunoichi, il avait renoncé au mission solo, ces missions d'infiltration le plus souvent interminables et dangereuses, ils faisaient à présent des missions de rang A moins longues, toujours en équipe de quatre.

Quelques jours après le début de leur relation, qui n'était pas encore officialisée à l'ensemble du village. Naruto et Ino avaient été désignés pour faire partie d'une mission d'infiltration dans un village ennemi. Naruto avait été choisis pour cette mission, malgré toute la confiance qu'Ino portait à Naruto, elle était inquiète de savoir qu'il serait le chef, elle n'était plus repartie en mission avec lui depuis avant la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, à cette époque, il était encore du genre tête brûlée qui fonçait dans le tas tête baissée. Que ne fut sa surprise lorsque Naruto donna leur plan d'infiltration, de récupération des données et d'évacuation, tout était parfait ou presque. Leur voyage avait duré deux jours, Naruto n'avait pas dormi la nuit au camp et avait peaufiné la stratégie à utiliser, la mission s'était déroulée sans aucun accroc, les trois ninjas accompagnant Naruto avait été sidéré par le calme et la patiente nouvelle de Naruto, ils espéraient grandement faire des missions plus souvent avec lui...

Naruto était devenu un homme sage, intelligent comme Kakashi et calculateur, tout son premier senseï, comme ces missions se faisaient à présent en équipe, Naruto avait opté pour la tenue traditionnelle des jounins. Malgré l'uniformité des vêtements, il gardait une classe et une élégance supérieur aux autres jounins. Néanmoins il avait opté pour un habit supplémentaire qui avait fait hoqueter plus d'un passant sur son chemin, il portait à présent une veste longue, descendant à hauteur du mollet, de couleur noir avec des flammes or, en tout point identique à celle de son père malgré la couleur, le kanji pour jinchuriki était marqué dans son dos, chose dont il était à présent fier d'être, un être à part, pas totalement humain disait-il souvent en plaisantant.

Naruto comme Ino aurait dû avoir tout pour être heureux, de l'amour, de l'espoir, de fortes amitiés, le respect des autres et surtout chose que peu pouvait se vanter, un avenir tout tracé avec un femme fantastique et amoureuse. Mais non, il était heureux mais pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, sa raison qui restera toujours l'unique était cette merveilleuse femme qui tenait le petit restaurant de ramen Ichiraku. Naruto se maudissait de sa propre impuissance à ne pas laisser vagabonder ces sentiments dans son esprit, il aurait souhaité l'oublier, elle et son visage mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pourrait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parler, chose qu'il se refusait de faire, ayant trop peu confiance en lui pour ne pas répondre à sa pulsion, pulsion qui était dès qu'il verrait les lèvres d'Ayame, de se jeter dessus d'un amour presque dévorant...

Il faisait tout pour que cette rencontre avec Ayame n'ai pas lieu... Pour rejoindre différents points du village, il fallait le plus souvent rejoindre la grande rue qui était le point central du village, le problème, c'était que le restaurant d'Ichiraku se trouvait exactement en plein centre du village. Naruto devait souvent faire un grand détour pour éviter de se retrouver dans cette rue, son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas loin du restaurant et donc sans doute d'elle... Si cela suffisait pour provoquer en lui une réaction si intense, que se passerait-il s'il la croisait ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer... Et pourtant, peut-être que le destin avait-il fini par s'en mêler car la plus grande angoisse de Naruto avait finie par se réaliser...

Cela faisait presque trois mois de vie commune pour Naruto et Ino, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le domaine Yamanaka à s'entraîner dans le dojo en compagnie de son amante. Naruto entraînait Ino depuis plus de trois semaines. C'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé, ce qui était un exploit en soi, l'orgueil de la kunoichi était forte, admettre que Naruto était d'un niveau sans équivalent au sien était incroyable, il avait accepté de l'entraîner dans ces techniques ninjutsu, plus gros point faible d'Ino qui ne combattait que grâce aux techniques héréditaires de son clan...

L'entraînement de Naruto durait en général plus de dix heures, ils ne faisaient que de rares pauses, pour le plus grand agacement d'Ino qui avait une faible réserve de chakra. Ils avaient commencés à s'entraîner à la nuit tombée, Ino avait cru que l'entraînement se terminerait vers minuit mais ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Naruto fui continua l'entraînement jusqu'à les huit heures du matin. Ino s'écroula littéralement de fatigue, chose que Naruto attendait, si elle s'évanouissait, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était vraiment donnée à fond et que l'entraînement n'aura pas été vain. Il rattrapa la kunoichi avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Lui n'était pas fatigué, il avait trop l'habitude des nuits blanches et puis sa réserve de chakra était vraiment très importante, Kyubi, avec qui une relation plutôt étrange s'était créée, lui avait apprit plusieurs arcanes intéressantes, comme celle où le sommeil dont faisait preuve le démon profitait au jinchuriki. Il lui expliqua aussi que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Gaara ne dormait jamais, Chikaku lui fournissait le repos même s'il restait éveillé mais c'était une arcane à double tranchant, rester en permanence éveillé pouvait rendre fou, Gaara en était la preuve vivante...

Il décida de sortir un peu, il n'avait pas quitté le domaine Yamanaka depuis plus de deux jours et la vie du village lui manquait mais une chose plus importante encore lui était indispensable pour se sentir parfaitement bien. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de partir vers le terrain d'entraînement où était fièrement et tristement le nom de tous les héros du village depuis sa création. Naruto s'installa devant en mettant les mains jointes contre sa tête, un infini respect se faisait ressentir... Il resta ainsi durant une bonne petite de minute, Naruto savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça mai c'est minute il ne les passait pas à prier pour un dieu en lequel il ne croyait, il s'imaginait ce qui se serait dérouler si il avait fait différents choix à plusieurs moments clés, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce ces compagnons serait toujours en vie ou alors, auraient-ils perdus la guerre l'Akatsuki ? Tsunade lui avait reproché un nombre incalculable de fois ces remords, cette haine qu'il semblait vouloir s'infliger à lui seul pour soulager le reste du monde ninja. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une larme avait perlée au coin de son œil droit, il la fit disparaître rapidement et se releva. Il pensait repartir mais une dernière fois, il voulait revoir les noms des personnes mortes durant cette stupide guerre, Kakashi, Anko, Kiba, Asuma, Jiraiya, Tenten, Neji, Hin...

Il ne pût continuer de lire les noms qu'un bruit de chute lui parvînt de derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement e ce qu'il vit provoqua chez lui plusieurs sentiments en un clin d'œil. La surprise fut la première à l'envahir, il n'avait sentis aucun chakra derrière ni dans les environs, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il avait sa réponse... cette personne n'était pas un ninja mais une civile, elle ne possédait aucun chakra en elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas sentis arriver.

Le deuxième sentiment qui l'envahis fut la peur, un pur sentiment d'effroi lorsqu'il la reconnu, ces yeux noisettes qui exprimait aussi une frayeur que Naruto ne comprenait pas, ces cheveux châtains clair qui lui descendait jusqu'aux du dos, ces lèvres d'un rose pâle magnifique qui hantait les rêves de Naruto, ce corps si frêle et pourtant si magnifique à observer. Naruto aurait espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas mais devant lui se trouvait Ayame, la déesse de ses nuits et de ses songes, celle qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits involontairement.

La dernier sentiment qu'il éprouva fut une joie immense, un torrent de bonheur qu'il ne s'expliquait, tout son corps avait voulu ce moment où il la reverrait après être tombé raide dingue amoureux d'elle. Car il le savait, il l'aimait, il ne s'expliquait pas cet amour mais après, en avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Non... De toute la fibre de son être, de tous les pores de sa peau, des pigmentation dans ces yeux bleus azur, il aimait cette femme, il n'avait plus aucun doute la dessus. Une chose l'obligea à la dévisager plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité pour éviter les soupçons, elle n'était pas habillé de la tenue dont Naruto l'avait toujours connu, elle ne portait ni sa tunique ni son tablier de cuisinière mais un magnifique kimono blanc, attaché à sa fine taille par une ceinture de soie beige. Des motifs floraux très pur démarrait de la base du kimono pour venir s'interrompre après de longue tiges, en merveilleuses et éternelles fleur de printemps, d'une pâleur extrême.

Tous ces sentiments filèrent en Naruto en seulement quelques secondes. Ayame était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Elle aussi avait fait en sorte de ne jamais croisée sa route pour éviter que les sentiments qui s'étaient éveillés le soir où Naruto était venu au restaurant avec Ino ne remonte à la surface. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui, tout le reste lui était désormais illusoire, elle se réveillait avec son image en tête et la dernière chose qu'elle voyait avant de s'endormir était ces magnifique yeux bleu de couleur de l'océan.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naruto venir vers elle pour ramasser les fleurs qu'elle avait dans la main quelques secondes plus tôt. Naruto les leva au niveau des yeux d'Ayame et les tendit dans un geste simple. Elle sentit déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues, Naruto avait fait un geste très simple mais aussi extrêmement gentil, de plus, c'était des fleurs qu'il lui tendait. N'importe qui se serait déjà imaginer une autre situation où il offrirait réellement des fleurs, mais c'était un rêve, il ne lui tendait que les fleurs qu'elle voulait apposer sur la stèle en honneur à tous les héros du village, un doux rêve...

Elle récupéra les fleurs et les pressa contre sa poitrine en disant d'une voix faible :

_ Merci Naruto-san.

_ Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien... Tu viens voir quelqu'un ?

_ Moi ? Oh... J'avais des amis ninjas qui sont morts durant la dernière guerre... Je venais juste me recueillir quelques instants pour leur faire un petit coucou.

« Un petit coucou ? Pauvre sotte ! S'il ne te prend pas pour une gamine à parler comme ça ! » Pensa t-elle en s'infligeant une baffe virtuelle.

_ Tu as raison, je ne sais pas si ils savent mais c'est extrêmement réconfortant de penser qu'ils savent que l'on pense toujours à eux...

Naruto replongea dans cette liste, si longue et infinie pour lui, elle croyait connaître tout le monde, que tous ces morts étaient sa faute... Il ne remarqua pas qu'il affichait un regard profondément triste mais cela n'échappa pas à Ayame qui le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le poids du regard d'Ayame.

_ Naruto-san ?

_ Je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, appelle-moi simplement Naruto d'accord ?

_ Que dis-tu de Naruto-kun ?

Et une deuxième baffe virtuelle...

« Non mais fait-lui des avances pendant que tu y es ! Jamais il n'acceptera ça d'une pauvre cruche comme toi ! »

_ Pourquoi pas...

_ …

« Il accepte ? Mais pourquoi ? Il... »

_ J'aime vraiment me réunir ici... Cela me rappelle pourquoi je suis en vie, ce que je dois à tous ces ninjas disparus...

Une lueur triste de Naruto réapparut dans son regard. Ayame le remarqua de nouveau, elle avança une de ses mains vers le visage de Naruto mais se ravisa, Naruto fut déçu qu'elle ne soit pas allez plus loin mais dans un sens il était soulagé, ressentir son épiderme contre le sien aurait peut-être provoqué chez lui une remontée de sentiments incontrôlés. Il fut heureux qu'Ayame change de sujet, bien que la question le désarçonna cependant.

_ Ton père était Yondaime hokage ?

_ Quoi ? Ah... Oui... J'ai bien peur que je ne sois à présent reconnu que comme le fils du légendaire hokage...

_ Pas pour moi ! Tu es un héros pour notre village, tu as sauvé tant de monde durant la dernière guerre.

_ Mais pas assez...

_ Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu ne te rends pas compte du respect que te témoigne.

_ J'aimerais tellement être un simple ninja.

_ Tu es bien plus que ça... Tu...

Mais Ayame ne pût finir sa phrase, elle avait failli faire une bêtise, dévoiler ses sentiments à Naruto, lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour elle, ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle voyait le regard de Naruto posé sur elle, il semblait attendre une suite, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter sa phrase.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es un homme extraordinaire, un héros pour l'ensemble du village. Et bien plus encore...

_ Ah...

Naruto semblait déçu de la réponse de la jeune femme, quoi de plus normal, cette réponse n'était qu'une semi-vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait dit été vrai mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu lui dire, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire douter alors qu'il avait une histoire qui devait être magnifique avec Ino, non... plus maintenant... Elle avait perdue sa chance, le soir où il était venu au restaurant, elle aurait pût se l'accaparer plus fortement, l'obliger à s'intéresser à elle plutôt qu' Ino mais sa nature timide et son respect des règles sociales l'en avait empêchée, idiote ! Se disait-elle à présent...

Penser que jamais elle n'aurait une infime chance de voir une relation fusionnelle naître entre eux la faisait souffrir atrocement, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux si bien qu'alors que Naruto s'était replongé dans la contemplation de la stèle, elle se leva précipitamment et commença à courir en direction du village après avoir crié :

_ Au revoir Naruto-kun...

Naruto fut sidéré par un départ aussi précipité d'Ayame, il resta interdit quelques instants. Bon sang, que fallait-il faire ? Il était tellement bien en sa présence, il la ressentait et l'acceptait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Qui pouvait-il ? Devait-il adopter une attitude noble et la laisser partir ou laisser parler son cœur et son instinct en la rattrapant ? Il n'eut plus que quelques secondes pour se décider avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, mais c'était suffisant, sa décision était déjà prise...

« Attend ! »

Il courut vers elle alors qu'elle se retournait déjà, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle la laisse s'approcher et il demanda d'une voix légèrement faible :

_ Est-ce que ça te dis que l'on mange ensemble mercredi soir prochain ? Ino est en mission et donc je serais tout seul.

Ayame ne comprit pas la phrase, enfin si l'ensemble elle le comprenait mais est-ce que c'était réel ? Naruto l'invitait à manger, juste eux deux ?

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Heu... Ce sera avec plaisir Naruto-kun. Dit-elle, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Alors je viens te chercher à 19h30 d'accord ?

_ D'accord ! Au revoir Naruto-kun !

_ Au revoir Ayame !

Et il la regarda partir, il était ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il était profondément heureux mais... Il se sentait aussi vraiment idiot, que pouvait-il faire à présent ? En parler à Ino et faire comme si c'était un diner entre ami, pauvre idiot se dit-il. Ino avait remarquée les échanges qu'il y avait eut entre Naruto et Ayame le soir de leur union, elle en avait fait part à Naruto qui lui avait jurer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux, un véritable mensonge, enfin pas complètement, il n'y avait rien entre eux c'était vrai mais les sentiments étaient bien présents. En tout cas chez Naruto, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments d'Ayame à son égard, un véritable baka toujours aussi incapable pour voir ce qui se voit de suite, l'immense amour que semblait lui porter Ayame...

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui, un sourire accroché au bout de ses lèvres. Il arriva au domaine Yamanaka pour se faire coincer par Ino qui lui demanda où il avait bien pût disparaître et pourquoi il avait ce sourire aux lèvres. Il ne répondit qu'une chose, qu'il s'était rendu à la stèle des ninjas. Ino ne le questionna pas plus, se demandant simplement, connaissant Naruto, pourquoi il souriait au lieu de pleurer comme à son habitude après être aller à la stèle.

Le mardi soir arriva lentement, trop lentement pour les deux concernés. Ino était partie en mission, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce que Naruto allait faire derrière son dos. Lui et Ayame s'était rejoint sur un commun accord prêt d'un petit restaurant très simple. Le début de la soirée fut plutôt difficile, avec Naruto qui ne savait pas vraiment comment engager une conversation et Ayame qui possédait une timidité qui ferait pâlir celle d'Hinata, l'ambiance fut plutôt froide au début. Naruto ne savait trop comment agir, cela avait été plutôt simple avec Ino, elle avait monopoliser la majeur partie de la conversation, là, c'était à lui de le faire mais il n'avait pas caractère pour.

Mais un élément commença à les mettre en confiance. Ce fut au moment de commander leur plats principaux, le serveur, qui ne connaissait Naruto que de réputation mais pas de visage, l'accueillit plutôt froidement, sans doute dû aux heures de travail cumulées, à la fatigue et au stress. Le serveur s'était fait rouspété par son patron devant les deux clients et Naruto était intervenu en disant que ce n'était pas grave du tout, qu'il préférait qu'il soit considéré comme tout autre personne qui entre dans ce restaurant. Cela mit de bonne humeur Naruto et Ayame qui commencèrent à beaucoup discuter de leur vie, enfin surtout Naruto, Ayame lui posait beaucoup de question sur la vie de ninja, il répondait parfois par un mensonge, tout n'était pas rose dans ce monde de guerriers et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça.

Si quelqu'un regardait la relation des deux de loin, il voyait simplement deux bons amis qui rigolaient ensemble et c'était tout à fait le cas, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne pose cette question...

_ Et toi alors ? Tu penses continuer à travailler au Ichiraku ramen ?

_ … Fut sa réponse en détournant les yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je souhaite quitter le restaurant...

_ Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas une cuisinière dans l'âme, je n'ai fait que suivre la volonté de mon père mais je vais bientôt arrêter.

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Et bien, je souhaite apporter une plus grande contribution au village et je pensais rentrer dans le service de déchiffrage des codes de Konoha, beaucoup de civils y travaillent et c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours intéressée.

_ Je trouve ça génial ! Tu devrais le faire !

_ Oui, mais...

Cette fois-ci, elle abaissa complètement la tête pour regarder ces pieds qu'elle frottait l'un contre l'autre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et pas des joyeuses. Nartuto attendit simplement qu'elle reprenne la parole, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

_ Mon père et moi avons eu une grosse dispute, il ne comprend pas mon envie de quitter le restaurant, il refuse de ma laisser partir...

_ …

_ Je... je suis partie de chez moi pour te rejoindre aujourd'hui en claquant la porte et juste après une dispute.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et elle les essuya d'un revers de la main.

_ Je suis désolée Naruto-kun, je ne devrais pas t'importuner avec ça.

Et c'est là qu'elle ressentit un contact qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, un contact qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir ressentir en permanence contre sa peau. Naruto avait posé sa main sur celle libre d'Ayame, il lui faisait un sourire timide, comme pour la réconforter. Elle rougit en voyant ce magnifique sourire et dû fixer un pan de mur pour éviter de virer rouge écrevisse. Elle apprécia longuement le contact de la mains de Naruto sur la sienne et cela marchait, ça la réconfortait grandement. Ils ne remarquèrent pas beaucoup de regards s'étaient posés sur eux durant cette échange plutôt enivrant.

Ayame, complètement hypnotisée par les yeux bleus de Naruto ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait attrapée la main de Naruto dans le sienne et qu'elle s'était mis à la caresser. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se retira vivement sous le regard d'incompréhension de Naruto, la déception se lisant parfaitement dans leurs yeux.

C'est là qu'ils virent que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur eux, Naruto, gêné par cette surveillance, demanda à Ayame si cela ne la dérangeait pas de continuer leur soirée en marchant un peu, elle accepta avec plaisir et il sortir rapidement, évitant de croiser les regards soucieux et remplis de curiosité des clients du restaurant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Naruto voulant en savoir plus sur les rêves d'Ayame, elle lui parla longuement de son envie de travailler au service de déchiffrage des codes, néanmoins elle resta très flou sur ses rêves pour sa vie privée, pour le plus agacement de Naruto qui souhaitait savoir si elle recherchait la même chose que lui. Oh elle savait ce qu'elle souhaitait, vivre avec lui, lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle possédait, lui faire des enfants, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. C'était un si doux rêve...

Ayame remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard et plus ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha, plus les passants les regardaient d'un air curieux voir même parfois outragé, Ayame entendit même une femme demander à son compagnon si Naruto avait rompu avec la chef du clan Yamanaka pour s'afficher en public en compagnie d'une autre fille.

Elle s'inquiéta que leur petite soirée n porte préjudice au couple de Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la place d'Ino, surtout quand cette dernière était en pleine mission et puis comment le pourrait-elle ? Ino était une kunoichi avec une grande renommée dans le village, respectée par l'ensemble des ninjas et des habitants, une personne puissante et plus que tout, elle aimait Naruto. Et elle, qu'était-elle ? Rien... Une simple civile qui cuisinait des ramens...

_ Ayame ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Naruto, intrigué et inquiet devant la visage anxieux et triste de la femme.

_ Hein ? Oui, oui Naruto-kun mais il est tard et je commence à travailler très tôt demain.

_ Ah... Très bien, je te raccompagne.

_ Non ! enfin je veux dire ça ira Naruto-kun, je ne suis plus très loin.

Il fit une moue qui dérangea Ayame, elle avait dû refuser son offre avec trop de force et il avait dû se méprendre...

_ Bien, d'accord... Alors à bientôt Ayame.

Elle fit une chose qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, comme beaucoup de ce qu'elle faisait dernièrement, elle s'approche de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Naruto resta interdit durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Ayame ne lui dise :

_ Merci, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée...

Elle partit à ce moment, le plantant au beau milieu de la rue, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il la vit tourner à un coin et c'est ça qui le ramena à la vie. Il se décida à rentrer, tout heureux de cette soirée mais aussi se dégoûtant lui-même. Il aurait bientôt une décision à prendre et aucune ne lui plaisait... Il finirait par briser le cœur de quelqu'un, soit le sien, soit celui d'Ino, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un de ces choix briserait aussi celui d'Ayame...

Les semaines continuèrent de passer dans un rythme extrêmement rapide pour Naruto et Ayame, leur histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là, permettre à Naruto de continuer une vie saine et simple avec la délicieuse Ino mais le destin avait finit par s'en mêler. Naruto et Ayame avaient fini par se recroiser dans la rue, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'ils repassèrent une soirée ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est à dire dès qu'Ino se trouvait en mission. Tous les deux se sentaient honteux d'agir derrière le dos de la kunoichi mais ils avaient beau se résoudre à arrêter de se voir et reprendre une vie normal, l'amour qu'il portait l'un à l'autre les ramenait toujours à l'ordre...

Durant plusieurs semaines, ils firent des sorties dans la clandestinité, essayant à présent de passer inaperçu et d'aller dans des lieux très peu fréquenter. Pour plaisanter, Naruto avait proposé à Ayame de se retrouver dans la forêt de la mort, le frisson qui parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme lui parut assez clair, elle n'irait jamais là-bas. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas ninja et qu'elle ne survivrait pas cinq minutes dans cet enfer. Ils se voyaient le plus souvent sur des terrains d'entraînement à l'intérieur du village, pour ne pas qu'on les voit ensemble sortir en dehors des murailles. Les terrains d'entraînement étaient vides la nuit en général et donc ils étaient tranquille pour discuter.

Aucun des deux n'osaient l'avouer mais ils vivaient à présent comme un petit couple, ils rigolaient ensemble, parlaient de tous les sujets, des plus extravagants jusqu'au plus sérieux. Il se chamaillaient comme le ferait n'importe quels personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour. Mais voilà, le seul sujet dont il ne parlait était les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, aucun des deux n'osaient, sans doute par respect pour Ino.

Mai cela changerais bientôt, on ne pouvait pas cacher de tels émotions, c'est ce que comprit bien trop tard Naruto et Ayame... Leur envie ne tarderait pas à exploser au grand jour. Ils s'étaient réfugier sur la tête des hokages, il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps à présent, Naruto observait les étoiles, allongé, la tête dans ses mains, Ayame était juste à côté de lui, elle ne s'était pas collé à lui, par respect pour Ino, ce qui n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent, ou par timidité, c'était difficile à dire...

Question timidité, Ayame avait beaucoup perdu avec tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto, il mettait en total confiance, elle parlait avec lui et il semblait qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est comme si ils arrivaient à lire ces pensées. Elle n'y arrivait pas, Naruto restait quelqu'un de très mystérieux, lorsqu'elle le questionnait sur la guerre, il se refermait comme une huître, elle avait comprit qu'il avait vécu des choses si atroces qu'en parler dans une simple discussion était impossible. Il lui faudrait peut-être du temps, mais pour elle, ce serait la marque qu'il lui ferait vraiment confiance...

Naruto se détacha des étoiles pour la regarder elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans son kimono rouge et noir, il préférait son kimono beige mais celui-là lui donnait une allure de guerrière, de femme sûr d'elle. La voir en dehors de ces habits de tous les jours était rare pour Naruto elle s'habillait toujours de façon grandiose et magnifique, sa superbe silhouette se dessinait parfaitement en dessous des morceaux de soie, elle avait un corps parfait, il s'en était rendu compte mais il commençait à avoir du mal à cacher l'attirance que lui apportait la beauté d'Ayame.

Elle sentit son regard pesé sur elle et le fixa à son tour, elle aurait aimée savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant présent. Il avait un regard farouche, remplie de malice, elle se demandait ce que cela cachait...

_ Ayame-chan...

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ça te dis que l'on reste jusqu'à l'aube ? Le lever du soleil est magnifique depuis la montagne.

_ Bien sûr Naruto-kun.

_ …

_ En revanche j'ai un peu froid. Dit-elle, la malice pétillant cette fois dans ces yeux.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter le sous-entendu, Naruto retira sa veste, veste qui ressemblait énormément à celle du Yondaime hokage mais cette veste était bien plus importante pour Ayame, elle représentait la peur chez les ennemis de Naruto, la puissance et pour elle l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Naruto lui posa sur ses épaules dans un geste très doux, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle porte cette veste qui est un des symboles du meilleur ninja de ce monde, Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle discutèrent longtemps, souvent sur des sujets plaisantins comme les livres que lisait Kakashi et que eux aussi était un symbole représentant le ninja copieur. Naruto fut surpris qu'Ayame est lu les livres de Jiraiya et encore plus qu'elle l'admette avec rigolade. Naruto aussi les avait lu, mais il ne l'admettrais jamais, si un homme lit ces livres, on le prend pour un obsédé, si c'est un femme, juste quelqu'un avec une profonde ouverture d'esprit quoique un peu coquine mais sans plus...

L'aube finit par pointer le bout de son nez. Naruto et Ayame fixèrent lentement l'endroit d'où devait apparaître le soleil et après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il les envahis de ces rayons de lumière. Ayame était vraiment stupéfaite par la beauté de cet horizon. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la proximité de Naruto et parce qu'elle était heureuse d'être là avec lui mais elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans sa vie.

Naruto finit par se désintéresser au soleil levant et plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux noisette d'Ayame, quoique qu'avec la lueur du soleil dans ces yeux, ils étaient plus de couleur or. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se retourner vers lui en criant :

_ C'est vraiment magnifique ! C'est...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le visage de Naruto était vraiment très près d'elle, trop près d'elle en fait. Elle ne bougeait pas et attendit, Naruto continuait de se rapprocher, il était maintenant si proche que leur nez se frôlèrent.

« Non, nous n'avons pas le droit, nous... »

Mais sa capacité de réflexion s'éteignit complètement lorsque les lèvres de Naruto rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle resta interdite une demi-seconde avant de répondre avec passion au baiser. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue droite de Naruto. Rassuré par le geste si simple de la femme, Naruto voulu étreindre le corps de son amour, ce geste eut pour cause de rappeler à Ayame que Naruto était en couple. Elle interrompit immédiatement le baiser et se leva pour faire quelques pas en avant.

Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait l'embrasser encore et encore, lui et ces lèvres possédant un goût légèrement épicé mais le visage d'Ino la hantait, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle voulait être avec Naruto, c'était une certitude et maintenant elle ferait tout pour l'être mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon... Naruto ne pouvait pas être avec deux femme en même temps, il devait choisir...

Elle sentit les mains de Naruto se poser sur ces épaules, elle se retourna lentement, la peur se dessinant sur son visage. Naruto savait très bien de quoi elle avait peur. C'était une trop gentille femme pour être aussi égoïste, elle ne voulait pas briser le cœur d'Ino et il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas Naruto-kun, je...

_ Je sais...

_ …

_ J'irais parler avec Ino lorsqu'elle rentrera, je veux être avec toi, t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours... Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps...

_ D'accord... Mais je ne veux plus que l'on s'embrasse tant que tu n'auras pas rompu, ce n'est pas bien...

_ C'est promis... Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi...

Et ils rentrèrent. Naruto demanda à Ayame d'attendre après qu'il soit revenu de mission pour annoncer la rupture à Ino était qu'il se prépare pour ça, cela ne serait sans doute pas quelque chose de facile... La caractère d'Ino était sur-développé, s'il survivait à cette déclaration, il aurait beaucoup de chance. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Ayame ait accepté cette démarche que Naruto apprit d'Ino qu'elle partirait en mission durant sa propre absence et qu'elle ne reviendrait que trois jours plus tard.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus Naruto paniquait à l'idée de devoir rompre avec Ino, il n'avait encore jamais fait ça et cela devait être une chose extrêmement difficile à accomplir... Il revînt de mission le jour prévu et décida de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Ayame, il ne dormait plus au domaine Yamanaka, il aurait trouvé cela vraiment d'un sans gêne incroyable de faire ça alors qu'il comptait rompre bientôt avec l'héritière...

La veille au soir du retour d'Ino, Ayame et Naruto passait leur dernière soirée ensemble en tant que que couple clandestin, il officialiserait la chose très rapidement une fois que Naruto aurait rompu avec Ino. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit restaurant, loin de la grande rue de Konoha pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux mais une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchit allait se produire, un retour prématuré d'Ino...

En effet, la kunoichi avait fini sa mission avec une journée d'avance. Après avoir fait son rapport à l'hokage, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son domaine pour y retrouver Naruto qui lui avait énormément manqué. Tsunade la regarda partir d'un air triste, Naruto lui avait expliqué la situation, elle avait accepté leur relation sans en dire plus, sachant que cela briserait un cœur très bientôt...

Ino arriva chez elle pour apprendre que Naruto était sorti pour la soirée, chose qu'il faisait régulièrement à présent. Elle pensa d'abord à passer chez les compagnons d'armes de Naruto, des anbus, l'élite de Konoha mais ceux-ci lui affirmèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis plus d'un mois et que si elle le voyait, qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de lui mettre une tape sur la tête pour dénigrer ces amis.

Elle commença à faire le tour des terrains d'entraînement, pensant que Naruto était parti pour s'entraîner de nuit, un exercice extrêmement difficile qui demandait beaucoup de concentration puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa vue. Mais elle ne ressentit aucunement son chakra sur les terrains, il n'y avait pas séjourné ces jours-ci, il pouvait être sur les terrains en dehors du village mais de nuit, lui-même disait que cela était trop risqué et qu'il pouvait facilement tomber dans une embuscade faites par des déserteurs.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter, où pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci ? hokage-sama lui aurait confié une mission de dernière minute ? Elle en doutait, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait prévenu les membres du clan ou laisser un message à son intention. Non il était toujours au village mais où ?

Elle chercha encore pendant un bon quart d'heure puis elle renonça à le retrouver, il reviendrait bien de lui-même à un moment ou à un autre. Elle lui faisait confiance, si elle se doutait ce qu'elle allait découvrir bientôt. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée en la compagnie de son amant, elle voulu rentrer pour pouvoir prendre une douche et régler quelques détails du clan qui réclamaient son attention. Elle se décida à rentrer tranquillement, espérant intérieurement que Naruto serait là quand elle arriverait.

Elle se retrouva à un embranchement où les deux chemins menaient chez elle, elle avait prit l'habitude d'en emprunter un qu'elle trouvait plus sympa mais comme si le destin s'en était mêlé, que tout avait été prévu depuis le départ, elle choisi de prendre l'autre chemin, passant par des petits quartier tranquille. Elle marcha dans la rue,, la tête légèrement basse, résignée que son amour ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir mais après tout, elle avait une journée d'avance...

Elle passa plusieurs petits magasins qui fermaient leur portes, il était tard maintenant, seules quelques boutiques ou restaurant marchait encore à cette heure-ci, comme celui qu'elle passa d'un pas lent, un petit restaurant tranquille dans lequel elle espérait bientôt manger avec Naruto et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit, sans le vouloir, la voix de Naruto lui parvînt, elle crût rêver pendant un instant mais elle l'entendit de nouveau, cela provenait de l'intérieur de ce restaurant. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée et poussa délicatement le bades de tissus qui gênait son regard.

Ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur, Naruto était en compagnie d'Ayame, cette magnifique femme au cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisettes dont elle avait remarquée l'amour qu'elle semblait porter à Naruto. Non... Que faisait-il avec elle ? C'était impossible, pas elle, pas comme ça... Ce qui blessa le plus profondément Ino c'était de voir les mains des deux traîtres les mains liés, se les caressant à des intervalles réguliers.

Elle referma les bandes de tissus en espérant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqués, Naruto tourna la tête en entendant le bruit mais Ino s'était déjà collée au mur à côté, Elle attendit quelques instants avant de repousser une nouvelles fois les bandelettes qui l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, elle voulait savoir jusqu'à où allait leur trahison...

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ayame-chan ?

_ Rien... rien...

_ Dis-moi, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

_ D'accord... Notre relation commence à être connue dans le village, nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher éternellement, il faut absolument que tu racontes tout à Ino pour que je sois soulagée... Je ne pourrais pas être complètement avec toi tant que tu ne l'auras pas fais...

« Quoi ? Elle ne souhaite pas me voir souffrir ? »

_ Oui, je lui dirais demain quand elle rentrera, je ne veux pas non plus la trahir d'une façon aussi brusque...

« Merci Naruto-kun, mais c'est trop tard... » Pensa Ino.

_ Mais il y a autre chose pas vrai ?

_ …

_ Dis-moi s'il te plaît.

_ Comme notre relation commence à être connue, les gens me regardent bizarrement, parfois avec des regards haineux, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas contents que nous soyons ensemble...

_ C'est n'import...

_ Laisse-moi finir, une fille m'a agrippée hier violemment et m'a dit que je ne te méritais pas, que tu étais le héros du village et que je n'avais pas le droit de t'avoir, je ne peux m'empêchez de penser qu'elle a raison...

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Et bien regarde la vérité en face Naruto ! Tu es un ninja d'un charisme et d'une puissance exceptionnelle ! Moi je ne suis qu'une petite cuisinière minable dont personne ne connaît l'existence ! Tu devrais avoir quelqu'un qui te correspond mieux, qui saura faire grandir ton image ! Qui...

_ Tais-toi ! Cria Naruto. Provoquant même un frisson chez Ino. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas une kunoichi reconnue par tout le village, que tu ne sois pas célèbre comme je le suis ! Et alors ? Me vois-tu être heureux de cette reconnaissance ?

_ Non... Mais je ne te serais d'aucune utilité si tu souhaites reconstruire le clan Uzumaki, si tu...

Elle dû s'interrompre car Naruto s'était levé, envahis par la frustration qui le prenait alors que celle qu'il aimait ne se sentait pas être assez bien pour lui... quelle connerie ! Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Il se surprit à pleurer, en effet deux petites larmes avait jaillis au coin de ses yeux, cela le rendait triste qu'Ayame ne soit pas complètement sûr d'être faite pour lui, c'était d'une absurdité absolue, une question lui avait même envahis l'esprit, était-elle heureuse d'être avec lui ?

Son geste d'énervement ne passa pas discret dans le restaurant, tous se retournèrent vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait provoqué un geste si brutal d'un personnage aussi calme et aussi réfléchi que Naruto Uzumaki. Ils remarquèrent tous les larmes et Naruto s'empressa de les effacer d'un revers de sa manche, tous l'avaient vu, les clients, les patrons du restaurant, Ayame et Ino... Elle l'avait vu et le fait que Naruto pleure pour une phrase involontairement douloureuse d'Ayame la faisait souffrir, mais pour quelle raison ? Était-ce parce que Naruto pleurait à cause d'une fille autre qu'elle ou que juste de voir son amour triste l'attristait tout autant ?

Ayame se leva, honteuse d'avoir fait souffrir Naruto, elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle ne souhaitait que son bien mais peut-être avait-elle trop réfléchie, s'il régissait de cette façon cela voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait avec elle et rien d'autre, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle était, les titres, la gloire, c'était d'une absurdité folle pour lui. Elle avait été bête de penser qu'elle ne lui convenait pas, après tout chez un couple, une seule chose importait réellement, plus que l'argent, la notoriété et chez les ninjas, la puissance... L'amour que se portait les deux-êtres.

Elle se colla à son dos sous le regarde de souffrance d'Ino, il ne bougeait pas, regardant le sol. Elle avait été idiote, elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter dans leur relation, pas maintenant, pas à l'aube de cette dernière...

_ Je suis désolée Naruto...

_ Non c'est moi... Tu as le droit de te poser des questions, cela ne va sans doute pas être facile dans les premiers temps, les villageois ne seront pas très dociles.

_ Je m'en fiche, je resterais à tes côtés quoiqu'il en coûte, je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ces yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'Ino, cette dernière faisait un rictus mais pas de haine, juste d'une profonde tristesse. Naruto tourna le regard vers l'endroit qui avait bloqué Ayame, il tomba aussi sur le regard d'Ino posé sur Ayame. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Ino ne se décide à filer, disparaissant derrière les bandes de tissus, Naruto jurant avoir vu une larme voleter dans le vent.

Ils restèrent abasourdis durant plusieurs secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ayame fut la première à bouger. Elle s'écroula sur ces genoux alors que Naruto s'inquiéta de la voir tomber ainsi. Il se pencha alors qu'Ayame tremblait, ce n'était pas possible, pas comme ça, Ino ne devait pas être là, elle n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon...

Ayame se haïssait, elle se sentait coupable de la façon dont Ino avait apprit leur relation. Naruto regarda Ayame une dernière fois, il voulait rattraper Ino et tout lui confier. Son regard fut assez clair pour son amour et elle aussi voulait le voir tout avouer à Ino, il lui devait...

_ Rattrape-la !

Il ne se fit pas prier, il s'élança dans la nuit profonde laissant une Ayame avec un léger pincement au cœur, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir ressortir de cette nuit... Elle avait toujours un peu peur que Naruto se soit voilé la face et qu'il se rende compte que celle qu'il aime réellement était Ino...

Naruto ressentait toujours le chakra de la kunoichi, avec sa vitesse, il ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. Il savait déjà où elle était allé, il savait aussi qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle souhaitait tout mettre à plat et quoi de plus bizarre que choisir l'endroit exact ou leur couple s'était formé pour qu'il soit détruit...

Il y arriva rapidement et elle se trouvait déjà sur ce banc au bord du lac, les mains se refermant avec férocité contre sa peau, ses ongles commençant déjà à lacérer la peau de son front alors que Naruto voyait les larmes couler entre les doigts fins de la femme. Il s'avança lentement et discrètement, faisant juste assez de bruit pour qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle replongea son visage dans ses bras. Naruto soupira, cela n'allait pas être simple...

Il prit le risque de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et dit d'une voix peureuse :

_ Ino... je...

_ Tais-toi, il n'y a rien à dire... Répondit-elle, la voix mélangée avec des sanglots...

_ Je suis...

_ Tais-toi ! Dit-elle en faisant un geste brusque.

Naruto retira sa tête au bout moment alors qu'Ino avait tentée de la poignardée avec un kunaï. Il se toucha la joue, la lame la lui avait tailladée et un mince filet de sang s'échappait pour se répandre sur un visage qu'Ino considérait toujours comme parfait. Cette dernière s'inquiéta un instant de son geste puis voyant le peu de dégât que cela avait créé, elle se figea de nouveau dans un mutisme profond, préférant regarder le sol que l'homme qu'elle aimait. Naruto regarda le sang se trouvant au bout de ses doigts et soupira, il l'avait mérité, il savait qu'Ino ne cherchait pas à le tuer mais juste lui montrer à quel point elle souffrait...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et doucement, très doucement, approcha sa main de celle d'Ino renfermant le kunaï. Elle tremblait, comme hésitante de réitérer son geste dans un geste fou mais elle n'en fit rien, Naruto enferma la main d'Ino dans la sienne avec douceur, elle préféra aimer le contact plutôt que de le trouver repoussant après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu ce soir...

Naruto lui retira délicatement le kunaï et le lança, il se planta dans un tronc , à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'ici sous le regard surpris d'Ino. Elle fut déçue que Naruto ne retira sa main mais elle savait qu'à présent, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, le cœur de son amour soit pour quelqu'un d'autres, à cette magnifique femme aux yeux noisettes.

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ino, voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette rupture.

_ Non... Je suis désolé, c'est arrivé sans que j'arrive à l'éviter...

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Naruto, en tout cas je ne peux pas te pardonner...

_ …

_ Je t'avais fait part de mes peurs, et plus particulièrement par rapport à Ayame, j'ai eu raison.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis bête... Comment pouvais-je penser que tu finirais par l'oublier...

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai remarquée dès la première seconde les sentiments que tu avais pour elle. Je n'y ait pas prit gare. C'est pour ça que le matin du début de notre relation, tu m'as trouvée ici. J'ai cru qu'en m'embrassant tu t'étais amusé avec moi, que tu n'éprouvais aucun sentiment pour moi...

_ Je ne m'amusais pas avec toi, je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'avait pas le droit de parler des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, peut-être était-il amoureux ? Il n'en était pas sûr, pas autant qu'avec Ayame, avec elle, il lui suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il souhaitait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec Ino il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ressentait une forte attirance, sans doute rien de plus, il le savait depuis le début, mais comme un lâche, il avait préféré ne pas y faire attention.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Ino subitement.

_ Quoi ?

_ M'aimes-tu ?

Quelle question effroyables dans une telle situation, lui qui doutait de ces sentiments, il ne pouvait donner une réponse qui lui convenait, le « oui » serait sans doute un mensonge et une grave erreur, le « non » serait trop dur et pas forcément la dur réalité. Mais le visage d'Ayame s'afficha dans son esprit, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi, pour le bonheur de son futur couple, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait laisser une telle question en suspens.

_ Non. Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Ino se retourna, elle attendait cette réponse et d'une certaine façon, remerciait Naruto qu'il est répondu de cette façon, cela ne laissait plus la place au doute et à l'espérance, tant mieux. Elle soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle en voulait à Naruto, elle en était certaine mais pas parce qu'il avait choisie une autre plutôt qu'elle, qu'il l'ai fait pendant leur propre relation, elle aurait préférée rompre avec lui pour apprendre qu'il était de nouveau en couple. Elle avait comprit que c'était dans l'esprit de Naruto et Ayame d'être officiellement ensemble qu'une fois que ce serait fini avec elle... Malgré sa colère et sa tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir aux amoureux... Peut-être était trop grand pour qu'elle même ne tente de le détruire, elle n'en savait rien...

_ Tu sais, je pense sincèrement qu'Ayame est parfaite pour toi...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Juste à ça façon de penser qu'elle ne l'ai pas justement, elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle est prête à se sacrifier pour que tu gardes ton image de ninja légendaire.

_ …

_ Je la connais peu mais ce que j'ai entendu me suffit pour pouvoir te dire qu'elle est parfaite pour un être tel que toi...

_ … Merci infiniment Ino...

Avec cette phrase, la kunoichi avait détruit en poussière les derniers doutes qui restaient encore enfouis dans le cœur de Naruto, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de place au doute, il ne voulait qu'Ayame, de toute son âme, de tous les fibres de son être, il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Ino fut surprise lorsque Naruto l'entoura de ses bras musclés et la tira à elle, il s restèrent comme ça durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Ino ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tu vas me manquer...

_ Qui te parle d'arrêter de se voir ? Je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie, j'aimerais tant que l'on resta ami.

_ Oui je le souhaite aussi...

Ino se libéra des bras et sans que Naruto ne le voit venir l'embrassa, ce fut un baiser furtif auquel il ne répondit pas et même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'en aurait pas eut le temps, elle se leva et fit quelques pas avant de dire d'une voix consumée par la tristesse :

_ Va la retrouver...

Il se leva et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, Ino sût instinctivement qu'il avait fait exprès que l'air du tourbillons ne vienne l'envahir, tourner autour d'elle comme un cocon et la réconforter, cet air empli du chakra de Naruto... Naruto réapparut au restaurant, il entra rapidement mais Ayame n'était plus là. Les patrons lui apprirent qu'elle était partie il y a peu, ils ne savaient pas où elle était allée. Naruto les remercia et fonça en direction de chez elle mais il s'arrêta, il savait où elle était.

Il disparut de nouveau pour apparaître à la montagne des hokages, elle était là, à l'attendre en regardant les étoiles. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit et posa sa main sur sa nuque très lentement. Elle frissonna au contact mais se laissa bercer par la main de Naruto qui descendait jusque dans son dos. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et Naruto tenta de l'embrasser, elle l'arrêta, son regard fit comprendre la question qu'elle souhaitait lui poser...

_ Tout va bien, nous ne sommes plus ensembles, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser autant que je le souhaite à présent...

Elle lui sourit et comme réponse, se retourna rapidement et agrippa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Naruto fut surpris de la certaine férocité dont faisait preuve Ayame mais il n'en plaindrait jamais. Il répondit au baiser avec un entrain fou, leur câlin dura pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'ils stoppent sur un commun accord.

Naruto tenait son amour entre ses bras, ils attendaient patiemment que le soleil ne se lève sur Konoha, comme la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu ensemble. Mais les baisers eurent tôt fait de les rappeler à l'ordre pour sceller leur amour pour l'éternité. Les deux furent de plus en plus oppressants si bien qu'à un moment, il se regardèrent et sourirent, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

_ On assistera au lever de soleil une prochaine fois d'accord ?

_ Une prochaine fois... Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec encore plus de force.

Naruto la souleva, il la prit dans ces bras, elle était tellement légère, il ne sentait presque pas et s'étonnait à penser qu'il aimerait la garder comme ça, contre son torse, pour l'éternité mais quelque de plus urgent et de bien plus savoureux les attendaient tout deux, elle l'embrassa au cou ce qui le fit rougir. Il s'approcha du vide alors qu'Ayame regardai le village d'un regard surpris. Elle le fixa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne dise :

_ Tu as confiance en moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec un infini amour. Naruto sût qu'il pourrait à tout jamais être sûr de la confiance qui naissait entre les deux, une confiance intangible, indestructible... Il se jeta dans le vide, vers cette merveilleuse qui semblait lui offrir toutes les opportunités, tout le bonheur et tout l'amour dont il n'aurait jamais pensé rêvé. Un si doux rêve... qui finit pas devenir une réalité...

Naruto regardait ces petits enfants. Ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient complètement absorbés par le récit de leur grand-père. C'était une histoire tellement romantique pensait Heiwa. Elle rêvait d'avoir des sentiments aussi puissants que son grand père et sa grand-mère. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir encore la flamme de l'amour qui les unissaient, ils ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, cela aurait été une grave erreur...

_ Par la suite, notre relation fut exposée au grand jour, les premiers comme promis de furent pas facile pour votre grand-mère, les villageois disaient qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, que je devais m'unir avec une kunoichi et non avec une simple civile. Je dû me battre pour montrer que leur opinion m'importait peu. Tout entra dans l'ordre lorsque je devins hokage et que je pris finalement Ayame-chan pour femme. Ils commencèrent à la respecter car elle était entre-temps devenue la chef du service de déchiffrage des codes, elle, une simple civile... C'était un exploit tout à fait remarquable !

_ Que s'est-il passé pour Ino-san ? Dit la petite Yuki.

_ Elle a finit par trouver le bonheur avec un jounin du village, elle s'est mariée bien avant moi et comme je vous l'ai avoué durant le récit, je voulais qu'elle reste dans ma vie, c'est prou cette raison qu'elle est devenue la marraine de votre père à sa naissance.

_ C'est vrai. Dit le concerné.

_ En tout cas c'était un magnifique histoire ! Cria la petit Yuki.

_ Oui, formidable ! Dit à son tour Akari.

_ Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai autant plût, mon petit Akari. Dit Ayame en le chatouillant alors qu'il hurlait sous la torture.

Naruto regardait ce spectacle avec tendresse, il avait finalement eut la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, il y avait ses lots de souffrance, des guerres horribles et un nombre de morts inimaginable mais rien de tout ça ne venait ternir le bonheur que lui prodiguait sa petite famille, les première lignées du clan ressuscité Uzumaki, mais surtout un famille...


	3. Chapter 3

Il marchait lentement dans le couloir, les poing liés par un corde ninja remplie du chakra du geôlier l'ayant fait sortir de sa cellule. Il était un parjure d'après les lois de son village, un incompétent doublé d'un traître et Konoha ne plaisantait plus avec ce genre de chose. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre sa situation. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait conduit le village à sa perte ou à seulement lui faire perdre sa crédibilité envers le reste du monde ninja... Il voulait même protéger son village et ses amis plus que tout, c'était son envie la plus grande en ce monde... Pouvait-on alors le considérer comme traître ? Une simple intrusion dans son esprit aurait suffit à le disculper d'après lui...

Et il se dirigeait vers son procès, si procès il y avait devant le conseil du village... rien que ça... Ces deux gardes, plus escorteurs que gardes le laissait avancer à son rythme, ils n'avaient montrés aucun signe d'hostilité à son encontre, l'un deux l'avait même réconforté quelque peu en lui disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix... Il espérait vraiment que ce soit vrai et que le conseil aurait une façon de penser identique à la sienne... Néanmoins, il était sûr d'avoir commis une erreur, trop de vies avaient été perdues et c'était de sa responsabilité que cela n'arrive jamais. Il avait échoué.

Il était jounin d'élite, ancien chef d'une équipe temporaire composée de jeunes chunins. Ils étaient chargés de se renseigner sur un petit groupuscule voulant profiter de la faiblesse militaire d'un petit pays voisin du pays du feu pour s'emparer du pouvoir et lever une armée. L'infiltration avait parfaitement réussie, ils avaient finis par récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires. Konoha pourrait lancer une offensive destructrice et montrer au monde ninja ce qu'il en coûtait de tenter de récréer une organisation de criminelle ninja, Akatsuki était un souvenir trop pesant...

Mais les trois chunins de l'équipe ne revirent jamais Konoha. Durant leur retour, ils avaient assistés, tout d'abords discrètement, à un troupe de ninja, apparemment de l'organisation, saccagée une maison et agressé ses habitants. Ce fut sur un coup de tête que lui, le chef d'escouade, décida de neutraliser les ninjas avant que la femme et sa fille ne reçoivent un traitement encore plus dur. Après ça l'équipe décida de sauver cette famille, ils voulurent les escorter jusqu'à la frontière pour qu'il soit mis en sûreté dans la capital du pays du feu. Ils tombèrent dans une embuscade seulement quelques heures plus tard...

Deux chunins tombèrent au combat dans les premières minutes, les forces ennemis étant trop fortes et surtout trop nombreuses. Le jounin ne pût qu'assister à la mort de ses hommes, le dernier tenta de protéger les pauvres civils mais se fit abattre dans le dos. Le jounin tenait la petite dans ses bras, ses parents lui ayant confiés depuis le début de la confrontation. L'enfant hurla le nom de ses parents quand des ninjas s'abattirent dessus sous le regard écœurés du jounin, trop occupés et surchargés par l'enfant dans ses bras pour se battre convenablement. Il se résigna en voyant tous les corps inertes, avant que les lames ne le pénètrent, il exécuta un sunshin-no-jutsu. Cela suffit pour que lui et la fillette ait le temps de fuir jusqu'à Konoha...

On l'avait conspué, humilié et traîné en prison lorsqu'il dû s'expliquer devant ses supérieurs. Il finit par dire au revoir à la petite qui fut laissée au soin de l'orphelinat, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus belle vie qu'on pourrait espérer pour une enfant mais elle était en vie, c'était le plus important... Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accomplis et il savait que ces hommes l'étaient dans leur mort. Ils étaient avec honneur et bravoure comme de vrais ninjas du village de la feuille.

Ce fut sur ses pensées positives que la porte du conseil s'ouvrit devant lui. Il était fier, le conseil pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait et lui infliger la sentence maximal. Au moins aurait-il agis comme un véritable shinobi, dans l'enseignement de son senseï et de son hokage, les ninjas servaient la cause des plus faibles, ils ne les opprimaient pas. Il s'appelait Tetsuyo Ni et il était jounin du village Konoha. La chaleur dans la pièce l'envahit, il ressentit son effet avec envie après plusieurs jours passés en cellule.

Mais cette félicité et ce sentiment de bien-être retomba très vite une fois que les portes claquèrent pour se refermer. Les mains des gardes l'intimèrent de se mettre à genoux. Ils ne le forcèrent pas et le laissèrent faire. Il ne se débattait pas et ne semblait rien vouloir tenter. Il était résigné à attendre le résultat du conseil.

Naruto regarda ce spectacle dégradant de l'homme obligé de se mettre à genoux sous un faux masque de neutralité. Il aurait pût s'offusquer mais cela n'aurait fait que compliquer l'affaire. Il était assis à la droite de l'actuel hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi, septième du nom. Le conseil était complété par six autres personnes dont le fils de Naruto, Kitai assis juste à côté de lui. Deux autres ninjas complétaient le côté droit de la table, la fille de Shikamaru et Temari, Lena et un autre ninja d'un clan prestigieux de Konoha, du côté gauche de Konohamaru était disposé quatre autres personnes, représentant le parti civil du village de feuille.

En temps normaux, Naruto ne faisait plus partie du conseil, Kitai l'avait remplacé comme représentant du clan Uzumaki en pleine reconstruction. Mais lorsqu'il avait eut vent de cette affaire, il avait demandé à Konohamaru le droit de faire partie des juges au procès, son ami n'avait tout simplement pas pût le lui refuser... Il avait un grand intérêt à être là, ce procès n'en était pas un... Konohamaru et Naruto le savait bien... Le parti civil de Konoha voulait faire un exemple et cet homme était le malheureux élu...

Naruto le savait, ce conseil était disposé en deux camps bien distincts, les ninjas et les civils et au milieu de tout ça, l'hokage. Naruto savait que c'était en partie de sa faute s'il en était arrivé à ce résultat. Après avoir prit le pouvoir il y a de cela plus de trente ans, il avait opté pour une politique plus libérale en ce qui concernait la fonction des shinobis au sein de leur village. Ils ne devaient plus être considéré comme des machines sacrifiables pour l'honneur et la protection du village mais comme des gens pensants, possédant chacun leur volonté propre.

Cette politique avait bien marché durant un temps, les ninjas avait développés des objectifs différents, bien entendu la protection du village leur restait prioritaire. Cette philosophie avait permis aux ninjas de développer de nouvelles technique et de travailler plus efficacement sur leur propre talent. Le village avait énormément gagner en puissance militaire et en diversité de combattants. Ce fut durant le règne de Naruto que le village de Konoha repris sa place de leader envers les autres villages, surclassant celui de Kumo.

Puis la guerre débuta, le village de Kumo était effrayé par la puissance nouvelle de Konoha. Malgré les liens forts entre les deux kages, Naruto et Darui, la guerre fut inévitable, ce fut le seigneur du pays de la foudre qui obligea ses forces à se lancer dans le combat, le raikage ne pût rien faire pour empêcher cela, la paix avait durée plus longtemps que n'importe quelle période de l'histoire depuis la naissance des ninjas, soit plus de vingts ans, aucun grand conflit entre les grands villages n'eut lieu.

Mais la guerre démontra les faiblesses de la politique de Naruto, les premiers affrontements entre les deux factions furent à l'avantage de Konoha, néanmoins les pertes restaient importantes. Cela ne dura qu'un temps, les shinobis de Konoha ayant développés leur propres volonté, certains commencèrent à se rebeller. Il y eut un grand nombre de désertion, cette instabilité entraîna beaucoup de défaites et de très nombreux morts du côté de la feuille.

Naruto fut obligé de faire des exemples, ce fut époque malheureuse, Konoha fit exécuté plusieurs ninjas déserteurs ayant tenté de rallier des unités du village. Konoha et Kumo en restèrent là, il y eut assez de morts dans les deux camps, un traité fut signé entre le pays du feu et celui de la foudre. On retrouva le seigneur féodal du pays de la foudre assassiné dans son sommeil, néanmoins Kumo ne reprocha jamais ce meurtre comme une traîtrise de Konoha. Ils avaient eux-même fait le ménage pour empêcher qu'une telle erreur ne se reproduise de si tôt.

Naruto dût revoir sa philosophie utopique pour revenir à un régime proche de celle de Tsunade mais néanmoins moins stricte. Il légua son pouvoir à Konohamaru plusieurs années plus tard. Ce dernier retourna à une politique identique à celle de son grand-père, un shinobi, une arme. Naruto regrettait ce choix mais comme tout ninja, Konohamaru avait pris part à la guerre comme commandant des armées, il avait vu beaucoup de ses lieutenants se retourner contre lui et fuir le combat alors qu'ils étaient déjà en sous-nombre. Son choix était tout à fait compréhensible.

_ _Tetsuyo Ni, vous avez été amené ici car vous êtes responsable de la mort de tous vos coéquipiers._ Commença l'un des conseillers du parti civil, il avait été choisis pour présider l'assemblée. Konohamaru aurait pût prendre la présidence mais c'était les traditionalistes, soit les civils qui avaient voulus de ce procès, c'était donc à eux de prendre les hostilités. _Reconnaissez-vous vos tords ?_

_ _Non. _Répondit simplement le jounin.

_ _Vous ne vous sentez pas responsable de la mort de votre équipe ? Êtes-vous donc à ce point idiot ?_ Cria un autre conseiller à la gauche de Konohamaru.

_ _Par leur sacrifice, nous avons pût sauver une petite fille d'une mort certaine. Je regrette sincèrement_ _la mort de mes coéquipiers mais je sais que d'où ils sont, leur cœur est remplis de fierté._

__ Leurs sacrifices ? Leurs cœurs ? Vos coéquipiers sont morts et vous, vous avez survécus. Comment pouvez-vous être à ce point indifférents à leur sort ? Comment osez-vous seulement parler en leur nom !_

__ …_

L'homme ne répondit pas, ce que le conseiller prit pour de la provocation. Il fit un signe à l'un des deux gardes entourant l'accusé. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, ne souhaitant pas prendre l'initiative.

_ _Regardez-nous !_

Le jounin gardait la tête baissée, ne souhaitant plus affronter cet homme qui le jugeait sans rien connaître de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas à lui... Lui ne comprenait rien à la vie d'un ninja. Le meurtre, la folie, la fatigue, tout ça était des facteurs influençant sur un homme, quelque soit son entraînement pour passer au dessus de toutes les atrocités. « Pauvre enfoiré... ». Il était furieux, il releva la tête mais ne tourna pas son regard vers le président mais sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne broncha pas un seconde, le visage posé sur ses mains scellées l'une à l'autre.

_ _Je n'ai plus rien à dire..._

Le conseiller qui s'était levé de colère retomba sur son fauteuil sans un mot. Il était abasourdi, cet homme ne voulait pas assurer sa défense. Cela époustoufla d'autant plus Naruto, il avait une chance de s'en sortir et il ne la prenait pas... C'était inadmissible et c'était peut-être à croire mais d'une extrême lâcheté ! S'il voulait vraiment donner un sens à la mort de son équipe alors il devait se battre.

Le président de l'assemblée se mit à parler avec les membres du parti politique, oubliant totalement les ninjas présents dans la pièce, dont l'hokage... Konohamaru semblait frustré de la façon dont on l'ignorait, il n'aurait pas été là que cela n'aurait rien changé. Les deux hokages croisèrent leur regard, la décision allait direct et sans appel, ce malheureux allait être jugés trop rapidement et la sentence serait décisive, une condamnation à mort rapide. Kitai et Lena échangèrent un regard, comprenant parfaitement la situation, eux-même n'étaient pas très disposés pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire, Kitai espérait que son père intervienne, lui en avait le pouvoir et la prestance... Et il n'allait pas être déçu...

Il suffit d'une minute pour que les conseillers se mettent d'accord sur la sentence, toujours sans demander l'opinion des ninjas. Le président temporaire se leva, posa son regard sur le ninja prostré à terre, immobile et muet comme une tombe.

_ _De part le rapport de mission et la faible défense dont vous avez fait preuve. Nous ne __pouvons que vous considérez comme coupable. La sentence est donc sans appel..._

_ _Je sais..._

_ _Très bien, dans ce cas nous vous condamnons à la peine max..._

_ _Une minute, conseiller Datsou._

Le conseiller fut coupé dans sa phrase, il chercha celui qui l'avait interrompu et vit Naruto, placé en un battement à côté du prisonnier, une main sur l'épaule du malheureux. Il n'exprimait aucun sentiment mais démontrait tout de même une forte volonté. Le conseiller aurait protesté devant n'importe quel autre homme qui se serait interposé mais pas devant lui... Il avait beau ne plus être hokage depuis de nombreuses années, il était plus respecté que Konohamaru lui-même et sa légende était plus grande que celle de son père. Il était le maitre parmi les hokages et le resterait certainement pour très longtemps... Et ce n'est pas Konohamaru qui contredirait cette pensée.

_ _J'assurerais sa défense. _Dit Naruto en se postant devant la prisonnier, le voilant au jury.

_ _Mai... Soudainement. Nous allions présenter la sentence._

_ _Je le sais bien, hors je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cet homme n'a pas eu un procès équitable._

La pic lancée par Naruto ne fit que bouillir d'autant plus le conseiller, il était déjà énervé d'avoir été coupé mais là, l'ancien hokage lui faisait une remarque extrêmement désobligeante. Il se leva, les mains posées sur la table et cria :

_ Maître _hokage ! Nous avons laissés la chance à l'accusé de se défendre et il ne souhaite pas répondre. La seule pièce crédible pour donner une sentence est donc son rapport de mission. Et vous mieux que quiconque savez à quel point ce ninja à manqué à son devoir !_

_ _Ah oui ? Il a pourtant accomplit sa mission, d'accord ses hommes sont morts mais non seulement il a ramener les informations que l'on avait demander sur le groupuscule mais il a sauver une petite fille d'une mort certaine._

_ _Il est trop tard, nous avons déjà décider de la sentence. _Dit le président du conseil.

_ _Vous êtes un être fourbe, conseiller Datsou. _Cracha Naruto.

__ Je... Je ne vous permet p..._

__ Ah oui ? Essayez seulement de m'en empêchez. Je ne me rappelle pas que vous demander l'opinion de tout le conseil pour prendre votre décision. Je suis sûr que le hokage sera d'accord avec moi. _

Tous se tournèrent vers Konohamaru. Ce dernier était caché sous son chapeau d'hokage. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, on aurait pût croire qu'il dormait. Sous son attrait d'hokage, il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père, il avait la même posture. Il finit enfin par bouger et leva sa main pour retirer son chapeau. Il le posa devant lui, laissant apparaître un homme de plus de soixante ans, une barbe grise courte, l'âge l'avait plus marqué que Naruto...

_ _En effet... Conseiller Datsou, dans votre précipitation et votre arrogance, vous n'avez pas prit le temps d'analyser toute la situation et vous avez mépriser les ninjas présents qui auraient put donner une autre analyse du résultat de cette mission._

_ _Mais, hokage-sama... Je suis le président de ce con... _Tenta Datsou.

_ _Avoir le droit de vie ou de mort ne doit pas vous faire croire que vous êtes dieu, vous avez failli à votre tâche. C'est intolérable ! Je vous retire votre droit et je donnerais moi-même la sentence._

__ Mais..._

__ Il suffit conseiller ! Encore un mot de votre part et le prochain procès sera le vôtre !_

Le conseiller s'assit lamentablement sur sa chaise sans piper mot. Fusionnant avec le cuir pour disparaître à la sombre vue de Konohamaru. Les murmures furieux des autres membres du parti civil se firent entendre, l'hokage passa outre et se tourna Naruto, son maitre et amis depuis toujours.

_ _Maître rokudaime, vous avez demandé de pouvoir assurer vous-même la défense de cet homme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous interdirais ce droit._

_ _Merci maitre hokage..._ Dit Naruto en souriant, sourire que lui rendit Konohamaru, eux deux n'aimaient vraiment les politiques. Surtout ceux qui ne connaissaient rien à l'attachement des ninjas pour le village et leur valeur...

Naruto se tourna vers les deux chunins entourant le prisonnier et leur demande de le relever. L'homme se laissa faire alors que deux bras musclés le remonter pour paraître moins misérable. Un signe de tête plus tard, les gardes se séparèrent de Tetsuyo et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Naruto se mit devant lui, son regard le pénétrant, Tetsuyo ne put tenir longtemps, il baissa con regard.

_ _Regardez-moi jounin Ni !_ Ordonna Naruto d'une voix autoritaire. Le jounin n'eut d'autre choix que se s'exécuter sous le regard énervé du conseiller Datsou qui n'avait pût le soumettre à son regard. _Maintenant dites-nous pourquoi vous vous êtes chargés de sauver cette famille qui n'était pas de notre choix !_

__ …_

__ Répondez ! _Cria Naruto sans aucune douceur.

__ Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, cette famille vivait isolée de tout habitat regroupé, vivant principalement en autarcie. Ils ne devaien__t même être au courant de la menace visant leur pays. _Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

__ Vous auriez tout simplement put faire un détour et partir sans être repéré. Qu'est-ce qui vous à motivé à intervenir ?_

__ J'ai entendu la petite crier..._

__ ..._

__ Je... je ne pouvais pas laisser faire une chose pareille._

__ Vous avez décidé d'intervenir, sans même en faire part à vos coéquipiers ?_

__ Non..._

__ Je vous demande pardon ? _Demanda Naruto, arrivant enfin à ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Le jounin ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre. Il croisa le regard signifiant enfin de la tendresse dans le regard ridé de Naruto. Il était en colère, pas contre Naruto ou même contre ce conseiller mais contre lui, la phrase sortit bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ P_arce que c'était notre choix ! A tous !_

La réponse fit tressaillir toute l'assemblée, mais Konohamaru et Naruto sursautèrent plus fort que les autres. Pas que la force de la voix les avait prit au déprouvu, non... C'était la phrase qui les avaient fait réagir ainsi... Il se rappelaient tous les deux cette mission... Personne n'était au courant à part eux deux, tous les autres concerncés étaient morts et enterrés comme Tsunade... Naruto ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ce souvenir douloureux... Suivis de près par Konohamaru...

Konohamaru, alias Zenji dans son uniforme d'anbu avançait rapidement de branches en branches. Ils tentaient de rejoindre le point de rassemblement ordonné par Dai. Après plusieurs minutes de course à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, ils atterirent souplement sur leur branche, à l'orée d'une petite clairière d'une vingtaine de mètres de circonférence. Zenji reprit le contrôle de son souffle durant une minute puis se tourna vers ses hommes. Yu se tenait auprès de Isao, déjà occupé à lui refaire un bandage au bras après le coup de sabre qu'il lui avait enfoncé sa protection. Kaya quant à elle s'occupait de nettoyer son sabre couvert de sang.

Leur équipe avait dû fuir rapidement la capitale du pays du bois. Leur mission avait pour but de s'introduire dans la capitale pour recueillir des informations sur une prise de pouvoir par des ninjas indépendants, voir déserteurs. Dai, qui était le chef de mission et donc des deux escouades, avait reçus des ordres bien précis de Tsunade. Analyser et rapporter un rapport détaillé et si possible neutraliser les leaders des rebelles... Leur priorité avait été d'une simplicité absolue... Ce fut au cours de l'infiltration pour assassiner le chef qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, le combat fut inégal, pour les ninjas rebelles...

Mais le surnombre fit reculer les anbus de Konoha, Zenji avait fuit plus tôt que l'équipe de Dai, cette dernière se chargeant de ralentir les ninjas poursuivants. Zenji n'étais pas du tout inquiet pour eux, l'équipe de Dai était la team d'élite du village, la garde personnelle de l'hokage toujours chargée des mission les plus durs. Ce ne serait pas quelques dizaines de ninjas de niveau chunins qui les neutraliserait...

Sur ses pensées positives, il décida de vérifier son inventaire, kunaï, shurikens, bombes fumigènes... Il lui restait le nécessaire pour finir la mission sans trop de grabuge. Un bruit attira son attention à travers les arbres. Ils sortit son katana de son fourreau au moment de voir deux autres anbus de Konoha sortirent de la pénombre. C'était Kato et Takashi, Zenji fut étonné de les voir en avance sur leur leader mais comprit de suite quand Kato, un homme de plus de deux mètres fait que de muscle, lui dit ouvertement :

_ _Miho et Dai sont juste derrière nous, ils lançaient les ninjas sur un fausse piste._

_ _Bien..._

Effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, Dai suivis de très près par Miho rejoignaient les reste de la bande. Zenji fut heureux de voir son ami d'enfance sain et sauf. Dai n'était rien d'autre que Naruto sous ces traits d'anbu. L'anbu le plus puissant de l'histoire, surpassant tous les kages existants mais n'ayant peut-être pas encore la sagesse pour prendre le pouvoir... Dai demanda à Miho d'obliger Takashi à fairte examiner sa blessure au crâne par Yu, la médecin la plus douée parmi les équipes ninjas, ce dernier voulut protester mais c'était sans compter sur la forte persuasion que pouvait avoir Miho sur lui, elle était forte, très forte, Zenji doutait même qu'elle ne le surpasse...

_ _Le leurre à marché ?_ Demanda Zenji, confiant.

_ _Oui, ces ninjas sont d'une naïveté absolue, comme s'ils croyaient que des anbus de Konoha les laisserait les suivre sans difficulté..._

__ Peut-être Dai, néanmoins ils ont été assez futés pour nous faire tomber dans une embuscade._

__ Tu as raison mais je doute que cela ne soit dû qu'à leur seul talent... _Murmura Dai, juste assez fort pour que Zenji l'entende. Ce dernier le regarda interloqué, comprenant parfaitement le sens caché de la phrase.

_ _Une taupe à Konoha ?_ Demanda t-il.

_ _Peut-être... je préfère ne pas trop poussé mes suppositions... N'en parle à personne pour le moment._

Zenji ne répondit pas, Dai pouvait avoir parfaitement confiance en lui. Il se leva, s'étant assis un instant pour récupérer un instant, il vint voir les deux blessés légers, Takashi demandait déjà à Yu de le libérer. Dai sourit à cette remarque mais encore plus à ce qui suivit. Takashi tenta de se relever ce que remarqua Yu, elle lui tapa sans violence sur le crâne, Takashi se tordit de douleur en s'effondrant à côté d'Isao qui rigolait, ce dernier remplaçait sa protection d'avant bras enfoncée par une nouvelle venant d'un jutsu d'invocation.

_ _Vous allez bien vous deux ?_ Demanda leur chef.

_ _Oui Dai-san._ Répondirent les deux ninjas.

_ _Ils vont bien en effet mais je préférerais que Takashi aille rapidement faire une radio à l'hôpital._ Continua Yu, provoquant une grimace auprès du concerné.

_ _Nous rentrons de toute façon, regroupement ! _

Les ninjas se regroupèrent, Zenji vint voir Dai qui avait remarqué qu'il manquait des membres de l'équipe. _J'ai envoyé Miho e Kaya en mission de reconnaissance autour de la clairière, elles seront là d'ici deux minutes._ Dai acquiesça, il prit la parole après une petite réflexion.

_ _Notre objectif était de récupérer des informations sur la guerre civile rongeant ce pays et si possible éliminer les dirigeants dissidents. Néanmoins nous n'avons pas la puissance souhaitée pour tout accomplir._ Dit-il, cachant les véritables raisons de leur échec.

_ _Nous aurions pût finir la mission..._ Coupa Takashi.

_ _Et à quel prix ?_ Demanda Yu, _Dai à eut raison d'ordonner la retraite. Deux avaient déjà été blessés, dont toi Takashi..._

__ Hun..._

__ Enfin bref ! Nous rentrons, Konoha enverra plusieurs équipes pour régler le problème._

Après le retour de Miho et Kaya de la mission de reconnaissance. Les deux équipes d'anbu se mirent en route du pays du feu. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à un peu plus de 100km de la frontière. Miho, qui était leur éclaireur par son don pour ressentir le chakra, les avait fait stopper, leur signalant un problème à plusieurs kilomètres devant eux... Dai avança doucement avec elle, apercevant non loin un homme avec un masque de démon. Il faisait partie des ninjas dissidents ayant envahis ce pays...

Miho fit un signe à son chef et il acquieça d'une signe de tête. Elle disparut dans le feuillages épais de l'arbre. Dai attendit un moment puis se leva d'un coup, son corps faisant craquer les branches mortes l'entourant. Le ninja se retourna rapidement et lança une rafale de kunaï. Miho intervînt à ce moment-là. Elle lui tomba dessus de tout son poids et le neutralisa sans le tuer. Elle lui affligea un coup dans sur la nuque qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconsience. Elle leva le regard, légèrement inquiète pour son chef avec la volée de kunaïs lancée vers lui, il jouait avec l'un d'eux au bout de ses doigts, les autres à ses pieds.

Leur captif fut emmené derrière un monticule de roche, mise à part Dai, Zenji et Isao, tous les autres se chargèrent de surveiller les environs. Kato fut envoyé en avant pour savoir si la voir était libre. Le ninja reprit conscience après quelques minutes de soin rapides faits par Yu, juste de quoi le faire revenir à lui pour l'interrogatoire. Il regarda ses ravisseurs et reconnut les uniformes officiels des ninjas des forces spéciales de Konoha.

_ _Vous êtes des anbus du pays du feu..._ Siffla t-il, les ninjas de Konoha ne répondirent pas. Zenji commença l'interrogatoire.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul en pleine forêt ? _

_ _Allez vous faire foutre ! Connards de Konoha !_

Un kunaï se planta à quelques millimètres de son crâne. Coupant ses cheveux, son masque lui ayant été retiré durant son sommeil provoqué. Il tressaillit, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de la jouer fine avec lui, la mort semblait bien proche...

_ _Tu as le choix... Soit tu parles, soit nous te faisons parler._ Continua Zenji, nullement impresionné par la réponse de cet imbécile. _Tu as trois secondes pour choisir, une..._

_ _Ma réponse ne changera pas !_

_ _Deux..._

_ _Ahaha vous croyez vraiment me faire peur ?_

_ _Trois._

Zenji sortit une lame de sa manche et la planta violemment dans l'épaule du ninja captif. L'homme hurla de douleur, tentant de se tordre sous la souffrance dans la limite de ses mouvements. Dai soupira, cet homme aurait du savoir qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Les anbus de Konoha était reconnus comme expert dans le domaine de l'interrogatoire et la récupération d'information, jamais personne n'avait put résister à leur talent, même si leur formation leur avait permis de faire outre la douleur.

_ _Tu souhaites que l'on continue ?_

Pour toute réponse, l'hommes cracha au pied de Zenji. _Bande d'enfoiré... _. Ce fut au tour de Zenji de soupirer juste avant de frapper à nouveau. Les blessures étaient sérieuses mais non mortelles, du moins pas avant plusieurs heures de souffrance. Kaya et les autres chargés de la surveillance entendaient les cris effroyables de l'homme depuis plus d'une minute. Yu ne supportait pas ces interrogatoires, elle avait beau être anbu, cette façon de procéder la désolait, après tout elle était médecin...

Dai avait confié l'interrogatoire de l'homme à Zenji, il ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça mais cela durait trop longtemps. Zenji préférait les interrogatoires musclés alors qu'ils avaient bien plus efficaces pour récolter les informations. Il finit par arrêter Zenji dans sa boucherie, il avait infligés plus d'une blessure à cet homme, il mourrait certainement dans quelques minutes avec tout le sang qu'il avait déjà perdu...

_ _Pas la peine de continuer. Cet homme a été formé à resister à toute forme de torture. Il ne dira rien et préférera sans doute mourir._

_ _Bien..._ Répondit Zenji, nullement contrarié par la décision de Dai. _Que fait-on alors ?_

_ _Isao, pénètre son esprit pour recueillir les informations._

_ _Si tu veux, néanmoins je n'ai pas encore subit un grand entrainement dans ce domaine aurpès de Yamanaka, je pourrais juste voir les images auxquels il pense sur l'instant._

_ _On va t'aider, prépares-toi._

Isao se mit à genoux devant le ninja dissident du pays du bois. Ce dernier tremblait sous la souffrance, ses muscles se contractaient. Il serrait les dents, tentant de ne plus crier pour faire plaisir aux anbus. Il vit l'anbu devant lui à son niveau approcher une main et la poser sur sa tête. _Je suis prêt._ . Dai commença donc...

_ _Es-tu seul dans le coin ?_ Demanda t-il avec autorité, après plusieurs secondes, ce fut Isao qui prit la parole.

_ _Je vois plusieurs hommes, beaucoup ont le visage caché, il ne doit pas s'en souvenir..._

_ _Combien ?_

_ _Deux dizaines je dirais, une troupe d'éclaireur mais je pense qu'il y en a bien plus..._

Rien de bien inquiétant pour deux équipes d'anbu surentrainées donc... C'était une bonne chose. Néanmoins la raison de leur présence dans ses environs était encore à éclaircir. Dai posa la question, Isao prit encore du temps avant de répondre.

_ _Je vois des gens qui court, il les chasse et les tue sans sommation..._

_ _Des ninjas ?_

_ _Non... Il ne semble même pas savoir se battre, ce sont de simples civils..._

_ _D'où viennent-ils ?_ Demanda Dai, sentant la colère l'envahir.

_ _D'un village à seulement quelques kilomètres au sud-ouest, c'est un génocide..._

Dai en connaissait trop, il s'approcha rapidement de l'homme en retirant son sabre. Isao n'eut que le temps de retirer sa main que la tête tomba à côté de lui. Il se releva, nullement touché par ce que venait de faire son chef, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait été lui... Zenji donna un coup de pied dans la tête à ses pieds, elle roula jusqu'à côté du corps, il fit quelques mudras et envoya un jet de flamme sur le cadavre. Le dernier commença à se consumer alors que Dai appela tous ses hommes, Kato était revenu de sa mission d'éclaireur, ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

_ _Je n'ai rencontré aucun ennemi mais j'ai vu une épaisse fumée s'élevé du..._

_ _...sud ouest._ Finit Dai.

_ _Exactement._

Dai ferma les yeux, rélféchissant à toute vitesse. Zenji à ses côtés attendait, il savait parfaitement à quoi pensait son chef et connaissait déjà sa propre opinion... Elle serait sûrement différente. _On va y aller._ Dai avait dit ça d'un coup, laissant ses hommes dans le désarroi le plus total.

_ _Non ! On doit rentrer à Konoha le plus rapidement possible ! Ils doivent récupérer les informations que l'on a récolté._

_ _Nous pouvons très bien envoyer un oiseau avec les informations nécessaires._

_ _Ce n'est pas conforme au code ninja, notre oiseau peut très bien être intercepté par nos ennemis et alors nous aurions beaucoup de mal à les affronter. Ils sauraient que Konoha enverraient une armée pour stopper leurs infamies._

_ _Leurs infamies ? C'est pour cette raison que nous devons y aller !_

_ _On ne peut pas prendre le risque de voir cette mission échouée !_

_ _La ferme ! Je prend les décisions ! Nous y allons ! Et ne crains rien, Kaya à plusieurs invocations qui seront parfaites pour traverser le pays du bois sans se faire repérer. _Ordonna Dai avec férocité.

Zenji ne dit plus rien, la colère le tenait mais il avait bien trop de respect envers Dai pour continuer à contredire ses ordres. Ce dernier fit le tour de ses hommes, il voulait connaitre leur avis à tous malgré que sa décision était prise. Il croisa déjà celui de Yu.

_ _En tant que ninjas, nous avons le devoir d'accomplir notre mission mais en tant qu'Hommes... Ne devons porter secours à ces gens..._

_ _Je te suivrais où que tu ailles,_ dit Kato. _Et puis massacrer ces hommes sera vraiment super._

__ C'est ok pour moi... _Continua Takashi.

Dai acquiesça, ces hommes les suivrait, même ceux étant généralement sous ceux de Zenji... Il continua son inspection.

_ _Et toi Kaya ?_

_ _Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je suivrais le reste du groupe, quoi qu'il se passe..._

_ _Isao ?_

_ _Je suis avec toi, pas de problème..._

Il se tourna vers la dernière de sa propre équipe, Miho. La femme en qui il avait le plus confiance ici... Même si elle ne partageait que rarement ces points de vue. Surtout en ce qui concernait la vie d'un ninja et ses devoirs. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kakashi dans son enfance sous cet attrait là.

_ _A mon avis, faut pas s'acharner chef, cette guerre là c'est pas la nôtre..._

Dai ferma les yeux sous son masque, il comprenait parfaitement cette façon de penser. Ils prendraient beaucoup de risque en partant au secours de ses civils, tous le savaient. Même si Zenji et Miho étaient contre son opinion, ils le suivraient, qu'importe les conséquences...

_ _Alors allons-y !_

Les anbus se lancèrent dans les arbres, à la poursuite de leur destin...


End file.
